La dernière valse
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: « Quoi qu’il arrive…Quoi que tu puisse être amenée à faire et quoi que tu soit devenu…Je resterait toujours avec toi…Estce que toi aussi tu resteras avec moi quoi qu’il puisse arriver ?Est ce que tu essaiera ? » Shoujoai
1. Prologue

L'univers de Sailor moon et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas, ou alors on m'a caché des choses...Donc bref ne me poursuivez pas en justice, s'il vous plait...

PROLOGUE

Allongée sur son lit en position fœtale ,la jeune fille poussa un gémissement plaintif…Les crises comme celle qu'elle subissait en ce moment avait beau faire partie de son quotidien depuis suffisamment d'années pour qu'elle en vienne parfois à douter qu'il y eut une période de sa vie ou elle n'avait pas eu à subir chaque jour les tortures que lui infligeait son propre corps famélique ,elles étaient devenu ses derniers temps non seulement de plus en plus fréquentes mais également et surtout de plus en plus douloureuses…

Elle avait maintes fois supplié le ciel de mettre un terme à ses souffrances ,elle avait eu beau supplié ceux qui avait pu lui offrir cette vie qui était devenu un enfer de tout les instants de reprendre ce cadeaux empoisonné qu'elle portait comme un fardeau ,elle n'avait jamais obtenu la moindre réponse à ses prières ,comme si la mort elle-même avait ressenti ,avant tout ses camarades de classe ,le mépris auquel elle était en butte quotidiennement ,laissant se prolonger indéfiniment son agonie au lieu de l'achever et la condamnant à rester éternellement prisonnière de ce corps qu'elle considérait de plus en plus comme un cercueil dans lequel son âme resterait emprisonné à jamais…

La mort…Il fût un temps ou c'était la seule personne dont elle espérait la visite dans cette chambre qu'elle avait au fil des ans aménagé comme un cocon la protégeant de ce monde qui s'acharnait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais désiré sa présence en son sein…

Elle l'avait attendu des nuits entières au milieu de ses souffrances, avec bien plus d'impatience que n'en témoignerait jamais les jeunes filles de son âge qui, lors de leurs premier rendez-vous galant, comptait les minutes de retard de celui qui leur avait témoigné de l'attention…Mais celle qu'elle appelait de ses vœux n'avait jamais répondu à ses attentes et la luciole était resté prisonnière de son cocon…

Elle haletait de plus en plus, luttant de toutes ses forces pour chasser le vide qui s'était installé dans ses poumons…Si elle désirait plus que tout au monde que cette crise cesse, elle n'était pas loin de désirer bien plus encore qu'elle s'aggrave le plus rapidement possible, devenant suffisamment forte pour lui permettre de rendre enfin le dernier souffle qu'elle retenait captif au fond d'elle-même et qui la maintenait dans cette agonie…

Mais la maladie chronique dont elle était affligé avait toujours su arrêter ses attaques à temps à son soulagement mais aussi à son désespoir…Elle ne la tuerait pas ,non…Elle se contentait de l'empêcher de vivre…Car même lorsqu'elle ne se manifestait pas sa présence n'en devenait que plus oppressante puisque la seule pensée qui hantait sa victime lors de ses moments de répit était l'angoisse qui la tenaillait de savoir que ce ne serait justement qu'un simple répit et que tôt ou tard sa compagne de tout les instants reviendrait lui témoigner ses faveurs au moment précis ou elle aurait réussi ne serait-ce qu'un court instant à oublier son existence…

Si la mort la fuyait, la maladie se montrait au contraire d'une jalousie infini, ne tolérant pas que celle sur qui elle avait eu la grâce de jeter son dévolu ose lui faire l'affront penser à autre chose qu'elle-même…

Essayant désespérément de se convaincre qu'en oubliant un instant ses souffrances elle réussirait à les faire cesser ,elle tenta de se focaliser sur l'endroit ou elle se trouvait en ce moment même…Cet univers qu'elle avait aménagé pour elle seule…Oui univers était sans doute le mot qui convenait le mieux car à travers son regard embué par les larmes ,la multitude de lampes de toutes sortes allumée au milieu des ténèbres de sa chambre lui apparaissait comme un de ses ciels étoilées dont la simple vue réussissait à l'apaiser…

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne ,elle s'était toujours senti attiré par les étoiles ,comme si sa destinée n'était pas lié à cette terre mais à une autres des planètes résidant dans le firmament…Et ce sentiment de nostalgie qui l'habitait sans qu'elle puisse en déterminer la cause s'était petit à petit mué en un désir désespéré de retourner à cet endroit inconnu dont elle se retrouvait exilé depuis que les habitants de cette terre s'était acharné à lui rappeler à quel point eux aussi désirait de tout leur cœur la voir disparaître dans les étoiles.

Mais ce qui la rassurait plus que tout dans cette chambre ou elle passait non seulement ses nuits mais une bonne partie de ses journée allongé sur son lit c'était le silence qui y régnait…

Le silence…Aucune remarques agressives à son égard proféré suffisamment forte pour être sûr qu'elle puisse l'entendre, pas le moindre éclat de rires sarcastiques, pas le moindre murmure ou s'exprimait au pire de la peur, au mieux de la pitié…La pitié, ce qu'elle pouvait détester qu'on lui témoigne de la pitié, lui rappelant ainsi ce qu'elle cherchait de toutes ses forces à oublier, qu'elle resterait à jamais une petite fille chétive, malade , anémique…

Non décidément elle préférait infiniment plus le sentiment de quiétude que lui procurait le silence ,puisque ce monde la rejetait elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'en faire autant et de s'enfermer dans cette prison de solitude qu'elle s'était battit elle-même et qu'elle trouvait bien plus attrayante que cette gigantesque prison demeurant à l'extérieur ,laquelle serait du reste infiniment moins oppressante que cette prison de chair et de sang ou elle était condamné en ce moment même à purger une longue agonie…

Si elle s'était toujours senti appelé par les étoiles ,elle ressentait de manière bien plus attrayantes encore l'attraction qu'elle s'était mise à éprouver pour le silence ,sans parvenir toujours à s'en expliquer les raisons…Elle avait tout simplement été amené à considérer le silence comme un compagnon qui jadis l'avait toujours suivi ou qu'elle puisse aller ,un compagnon qui la comprendrait plus qu'aucune de ses personnes qui la méprisait ne pourrait jamais le faire ,qui ne la délaisserait jamais ,qui avait veillé sur elle dès sa naissance et continuerait de la faire bien après sa mort…Si celle-ci survenait un jour…Car elle en arrivait parfois à penser que ce rejet que lui témoignait la mort était bien antérieure à l'accident qui l'avait un jour frappé ,comme si elle avait été désignée de toute éternité comme étant la seule créature de toute la création sur laquelle la plus inéluctables des réalité n'aurait aucune prises…Et la création entière s'était ligué avec la délaissé pour lui faire expier éternellement ce blasphème contre l'ordre des choses à la proie qui s'obstinait à se tenir hors de sa portée…

Elle s'empressait de considérer ce genre de pensée comme futile ,toutes choses devait mourir ,cette vérité lui paraissait plus intime que n'importe quel autres ,pourquoi donc devrait-elle y faire exception ?Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à la pensée que ce fût le cas…

Mais sa terreur finit par s'évanouir au moment même ou le silence finit par abandonner sa protégée, congédié par le grincement de la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant doucement…

Déployant un effort surhumain pour parvenir à tourner la tête vers l'ouverture par laquelle perçait la vague de lumière qui dissipait la pénombre qui régnait habituellement dans la pièce ,elle sentit une étincelle d'espoir à la pensée qu'il s'agissait de son père ayant réussi à achever plus tôt que prévu les recherches qui le mobilisait nuit et jour et le tenait continuellement éloigné de celle qui avait pourtant le plus besoin de sa présence mais elle s'évanouit aussitôt à la vue de celle qui avait troublé sa quiétude…

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je lui demande de frapper avant d'entrer ?Mais à quoi bon ?Elle sait parfaitement que je déteste la voir s'introduire ici sans crier gare et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle continuera de le faire… »songea-t-elle dans un moment de fureur avant de succomber à la lassitude…

« Qu'y a-t-il Kaori ? »demanda-t-elle sans cacher le moins du monde le mépris qu'elle témoignait à l'assistante de son père.

« Votre amie a beaucoup insisté pour que je vienne voir si vous pouviez la recevoir…Mais vu votre état il semblerait que la pauvre soit venue pour rien…C'est bien dommage… »répondit la jeune femme d'une voix suave tout en savourant l'expression que prenait le visage de son interlocutrice au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Luttant à la fois pour dissiper la terreur suscitée par la pensée de voir la seule personne qui lui témoignait encore de l'affection s'en aller au moment ou sa venue était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde et pour faire cesser la souffrance qui la tenaillait et la faisait parler avec peine, la jeune fille répondit en s'efforçant de dissimuler son malaise à celle qui était à l'affût de la moindre occasion de profiter de ses accès de faiblesse pour la torturer un peu plus…

« Je me porte parfaitement bien…je…vais aller…la voir tout de suite… »

« Il semblerait pourtant que votre corps se montre plus raisonnable que vous… »répondit sa némesis d'une voix doucereuse en prenant plaisir à regarder les spasmes qui secouait le corps de sa victime tandis qu'elle agrippait de toutes ses forces les draps de son lit.

« Non ,vous devez avant tout penser à votre santé mademoiselle…Ce que vous avez besoin avant tout c'est de repos…Si cette jeune personne est vraiment votre amie ,elle ne pourra être que de mon avis… »

Déterminée de toutes son âmes à montrer à sa tortionnaire qu'elle ne la tenait pas en son pouvoir, la jeune fille s'efforça de se lever mais dû bien vite capituler face à l'état de fatigue et d'harassement ou l'avait laissé sa dernière crise qui sans avoir disparu commençait lentement à se dissiper.

« Vous voyez ?Vous n'arrivez même pas à quitter votre lit… »ajouta la responsable de ses tourments sans dissimuler le moins du monde la joie que lui apportait le fait de voir sa victime collaborer elle-même à son supplice…

« Dites-lui de venir me voir…Tout de suite ! »lui répliqua celle-ci d'une voix glaciale et autoritaire contrastant avec la fureur qui l'habitait.

En temps normal, l'assistante de son père ne réagissait à ce genre d'accès de révolte désespéré que par un regard amusé mais cette fois elle perdit instantanément de sa superbe et pendant un court instant ses traits reflétèrent…de la terreur ?

La jeune fille aurait du ressentir de l'étonnement en voyant celle qui la tourmentait lâcher aussi facilement prise mais au lieu de ça elle ressentit un accès de joie ,non pas la joie de se sentir délivré d'un fardeau mais plutôt celle d'un monarque prenant un malin plaisir à remettre à sa juste place un de ses sujets ayant eu la mauvaise idée d'oublier qu'il avait droit de vie et de mort sur lui et que le moindres de ses caprices devait être ressenti comme un ordre et non comme une demande.

Ne s'étant jamais attendu à voir le rapport de force qui s'était établi entre elles se renverser aussi brusquement, la jeune femme préféra capituler et battre en retraite plutôt que de continuer à sentir celle qui à cet instant précis n'avait plus rien de la gamine chétive et maladive qu'elle prenait tant de plaisir à rabaisser savourer la terreur qui l'envahissait.

Lorsque la porte se fût refermé, la jeune alitée, alors qu'elle aurait du pousser un soupir de soulagement, commença à frissonner, n'arrivant pas à chasser la pensée que ce n'était pas elle qui avait réussi à faire lâcher prise à Kaori mais plutôt quelqu'un d'autre, comme si elle avait été un court instant sous l'emprise de cet autre présence qu'elle ressentait tapis au fond d'elle-même de façons plus intime et plus terrifiante que ne l'avait jamais été sa maladie…

Mais la terreur fût vite remplacée par une autre bien plus grande. « Elle ne va pas se laisser faire aussi facilement…Une fois hors de ma vue, elle lui dira que je ne suit pas en état de la voir avant de revenir me dire qu'elle l'a fait en pensant avant tout à mon bien…Quel hypocrite !Ou pire elle ne me dira même pas qu'elle l'a congédiée et me laissera attendre impuissante ,riant en m'imaginant agonisant dans mon lit ,attendant désespérément quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas… »

Elle ressentît un second accès de terreur en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir pour la première fois mais il se dissipa aussitôt qu'elle vit, non pas Kaori , mais la personne qu'elle désirait voir plus que tout au monde en cet instant…

« Chibu-usa chan… »murmura-t-elle en souriant d'un air radieux malgré son état d'épuisement.

« Hotaru chan ! »s'exclama la nouvelle venue d'un air joyeux .

« J'était venue te proposer d'aller au parc ensemble…Mais on dirait que ce sera pour une autre fois… »finissa-t-elle en constatant d'un air attristé l'état de son amie.

« Oui…Une autre fois.. »murmura la malade du bout des lèvres. Elle avait été incapable de se lever pour aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie ,sa seule amie en fait ,elle savait donc pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de sortir de chez elle à moins qu'on la transporte dans un brancard.

« Je croit…que je vais m'en aller…J'aurait du me rappeler que dans ton état, tu ne devait pas être dérangée…Pardon…Je…Je le savait mais…Pardon…Pardon d'être aussi égoïste et de ne pense qu'à moi Hotaru… »murmura la petite fille d'un air honteux en contemplant son amie qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

« NON ! »hurla l'adolescente clouée au lit en agrippant de toutes les forces qui lui restait la main de celle qui avait fait mine de s'éloigner.

« je…je t'en prie…Reste avec moi… »supplia la malade en s'efforçant de calmer la panique qui la faisait trembler en voyant l'expression étonnée ,voir effrayé de son amie face à sa réaction. « Tu n'est pas égoïste Chibi-usa …c'est moi qui le suit de te demander de rester avec moi…Je sait que ça n'a rien d'agréable de me voir ainsi…Que tu préfèrerait sûrement être avec d'autres amies…En bonne santé et qui pourrait aller se promener au soleil avec toi au lieu de te forcer à rester enfermé dans une chambre obscure sans être en état de faire quoi que ce soit…Mais s'il te plait…Reste…Pardonne-moi de ne penser qu'à moi mais reste…S'il te plait… »

La petite princesse resta un moment interloquée en contemplant celle qui lui avait fait une si touchante confession sans oser la regarder et qui lui enserrait à présent la taille en ayant enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine avant d'éclater en sanglot.

« _Elle va avoir peur…Elle va me haïr…Elle finira par hurler pour que je la lâche et Kaor…cette femme ,accourra pour nous séparer…Trop heureuse de me voir perdre ma seule amie…Tout ça parce que je n'ai voulu en faire qu'à ma tête…Profiter d'elle au lieu de simplement me réjouir qu'elle soit venu me voir…Et ce qu'elle aurait raison ?Est-ce que je ne serait qu'une gamine capricieuse trop gâtée par son père…Oooh Chibi-usa pardonne-moi…._ »

Hotaru eût la surprise de sentir la main de son amie lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'elle s'attendait à la voir la rejeter avec un air de dégoût après l'avoir vu sous ce jour.

« Hotaru…Ca ne me dérange pas de rester avec toi. Je veut rester avec toi…Mais Kaori san m'avait dit que je devait penser avant tout à toi…Qu'à force de t'empêcher de te reposer ,je ne ferait qu'aggraver ta maladie…J'avait peur que tu n'ose pas me dire que je te dérangeait… »

« Chibi usa chan…La seule chose qui puisse aggraver mon état c'est de ne pas te voir...Jamais tu ne me dérangeras…Parce que tu es… »

_« La seule personne qui tienne à moi…La seule personne à qui je tient…La seule chose qui me donne encore envie de continuer à vivre…Celle dont je voudrait ne jamais être séparée ,ne serait-ce qu'un instant… »_

« ...mon amie… »acheva la jeune fille en levant un regard empli de gratitude malgré ses larmes.

Rendant son sourire à son amie, Chibi usa entreprit de lui faire desserrer son étreinte avant de la forcer avec des gestes empreints de douceur plus que de fermeté à s'allonger à nouveaux.

« Repose-toi Hotaru chan…Je te promets que je resterait avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu aille mieux…Je peut même dormir ici si ton père est d'accord. » ajouta la petite fille en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

« V…vraiment ?Tu es sûre que…Ca ne dérangera pas tes parents ? »lui demanda celle-ci d'une voix hésitante en se demandant si elle n'etait pas en train de rêver et commençant à être dévorée à l'angoisse de se réveiller à nouveaux seule avec sa maladie…

« Bien sûr que oui…Je vais téléphoner à Usagi pour lui dire de m'apporter des affaires pour ce soir et elle n'aura qu'à me chercher demain matin pour m'emmener à l'école. »

« Tu es sûre que ça ne la dérangera pas ? »

« Au contraire ,je suit certaine que ça la dérangera de devoir se lever encore plus tôt demain matin pour venir me chercher…Et c'est une raison de plus pour que je reste ici ce soir…Et puis ça me donnera l'occasion de t'inviter à dormir chez moi… »lui répondit la princesse avec un sourire enfantin ,achevant de dissiper ses doutes.

« Chibi usa…Je…je ne sait pas comment te… »

Chibi usa fit taire son amie en pressant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Hotaru chan…A quoi servent les amis si ils ne sont pas là pour vous soutenir quand on a besoin ? »

_«Elle est si gentille…Si dévouée avec moi…Chibi usa ,je sait que je ne mérite pas d'avoir une amie comme toi…Que toi aussi je vais te faire souffrir comme j'ai fait souffrir tout ceux auxquels j'ai pu tenir…Comme j'ai fait souffrir ce garçons à l'école…Comme je fait souffrir papa jour après jour en ne lui donnant rien d'autres à voir que mes échecs et mes souffrances…Papa ,Chibi usa ,je voudrait tant vous rendre heureux à mon tour au lieu de vous voler votre bonheur comme je le fait…Chibi usa ,je préférerait que l'on ne se voit plus plutôt que de penser qu'un jour peut-être ,toi aussi tu souffriras par ma faute…Mais quand je voit la pureté de ton cœur ,quand je voit la pureté de tes sentiments pour toi ,quand je sent cette chaleur qu'ils m'apportent ,je voudrait le garder à tout jamais dans les ténèbres de cette chambre pour qu'il continue de m'illuminer et de dissiper mes souffrances…Je sait que je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça…Même si toi je sait que tu ne me jugerait pas si j'osait t'exprimer de telles pensée ,moi je continue de m'en vouloir pour oser les avoir…Mais ton cœur si pur ,lui seul peut me sauver…Oui…Si je pouvait m'en emparer ,je pourrait sortir de ce cloaque ou je suit enfermée depuis bien trop longtemps…Je pourrait me repaître de ce monde qui me nargue à l'extérieur avec toutes sa richesse…Je pourrait le réduire à néant et bâtir mon propre royaume sur ses ruines…Un royaume qui n'appartiendrait qu'à moi…et au maître…Oui Chibi usa ,tu es bien la clé qui ouvrira la porte derrière laquelle se cache mon bonheur…Cette porte que moi et moi seule est destinée à ouvrir… »_

« Ho…Hotaru chan ? »balbutia la princesse intriguée et même effrayé par le regard que lui portait son amie ,terrifiée par-dessus tout par la lueur gourmande qui semblait briller dans la profondeur de ses yeux qui semblait à cet instant avoir perdu leur éclat violet pour prendre une teinte…rouge ?

« Chibi usa…Tu es mon amie n'est ce pas ? Tu ferais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour me rendre heureuse, je ne me trompe pas ? »

« B…bien sûr que oui Hotaru chan… »répondit la jeune fille en ayant de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler sa peur qui avait encore augmentait en entendant la voix qui s'était adressée à elle et qui ne ressemblait pas à celle de son amie.

« Alors je t'en prie…Donne moi ce trésor si pur que tu garde au fond de toi…Offre-moi ta vie…Laisse-moi m'emparer de ton âmes et surtout de ton cœur… »

Tout en prononçant ses mots, la jeune malade avait accentué l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur la main de son amie lorsqu'elle avait senti qu'elle cherchait de toutes ses forces à s'en dégager. Exultant de joie à la pensée de pouvoir bientôt se délecter d'un cœur aussi pur que celui qui était venu de lui-même se jeter dans ses rets, elle prît le temps de savourer la terreur qui se lisait dans les yeux de sa future victime tandis qu'elle approchait doucement son autre mains de son cœur…avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin pour s'agripper à un autre cœur…Le sien qui avait brusquement entreprît de battre à tout rompre tandis qu'elle recommençait à suffoquer.

_« Non…Pas maintenant…Pourquoi faut-il que cette enveloppe charnelle pourrissante me fasse faux bond à ce moment précis !Pourquoi alors que j'étais si proche de parvenir à m'en évader !Pour…pourquoi est ce que Chibi usa me regarde ainsi ?De quoi a-t-elle si peur ? De…moi ? Oh non…Nooon…Alors maintenant elle aussi...J'aurait dû savoir que cela finirait par arriver…Que tôt ou tard cela ne pouvait qu'arriver… »_

Chibi usa bascula brusquement en arrière au moment ou son amie relâcha soudainement la main qu'elle retenait prisonnière dans la sienne. Se relevant avec une grimace douloureuse, elle hésita un moment avant de se rapprocher du lit ou demeurait le corps tremblotant de son amie déchirée par des spasmes de douleurs. La terreur qu'elle ressentait encore l'instant d'avant avait vite fait place à l'inquiétude devant les gémissements ininterrompus qui étaient devenus le seul bruit à résonner dans le silence de cette chambre obscure. Mais au moment même ou elle allait se pencher vers son amie pour s'enquérir de son état, elle fût brusquement rejetée en arrière par celle-ci dans un dernier sursaut…

« Chibi usa chan…Je t'en supplie…Va-t-en…Si tu reste, cela va finir par recommencer…Et cette fois… »

Hésitant à obtempérer à la requête de son amie, la future reine du millenium d'argent resta assise sur le sol sans avoir comment réagir.

La situation demeura ainsi quelques instants avant qu'Hotaru ne réitère sa demande d'un ton plus agressif.

« Sort de cette maison, maintenant !Je ne veut plus jamais t'y revoir ! »

Choquée d'entendre son amie lui faire comprendre pour la première fois qu'elle ne voulait pas de sa présence auprès d'elle, Chibi usa attendit encore un instant dans l'espoir qu'elle finisse par se rétracter et lui dire qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais finit par se résigner en l'entendant reprendre ses suppliques mais cette fois d'un ton implorant.

« Va t'en…S'il te plait…Pars… »

Dès qu'elle eut entendu la porte de sa chambre se refermer à nouveaux, tel le couvercle d'une tombe, Hotaru éclata en sanglot.

_« Cela devait finir ainsi un jour ou l'autre de toutes façons…Pardonne-moi Chibi usa mais je préfère encore ne plus te revoir que de prendre le risque de te faire du mal…Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que…Oh la dernière chose dont j'ai envie est d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si une autre crise n'était pas survenue…C'est ironique quand on prend la peine d'y penser ,je veut plus que tout me débarrasser de cette maladie qui me fait tant souffrir et pourtant c'est grâce à elle que le pire a pu être évité…Le pire…Oui il y a pire que d'être séparé de Chibi usa de cette façons et de ne plus jamais la revoir…J'aurait pu la blesser voir même la tuer…Et c'est ce qui finira par arriver si je la revoit…Non je ferait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter cela…Je sait que tu voudra encore me revoir malgré ce qui s'est passé Chibi usa mais cela ne sera pas possible…Je ne sait pas si je résisterait longtemps à la tentation d'aller te voir pour m'excuser et te supplier de redevenir mon amie à nouveaux…A nouveaux ?Non, bien sûr, tu n'aura jamais cessé de l'être…Mais je ne mérite pas ton amitié ma petite princesse…Tout ce que nous y gagneront sera d'autres souffrances…Je souffre déjà assez comme ça…Et je ne veut pas que tu souffre à ton tour…Pardonne-moi…Je sait que tu ne peut pas m'entendre te le dire mais pardonne-moi… »_

Elle poussa un énième gémissement tandis que les effets de sa nouvelle crise commençait à s'accroître mais elle savait que cette fois ,personne ne l'entendrait ,personne ne lui viendrait en aide…Elle venait de perdre la dernière personne qui aurait pu encore le faire…

La douleur fût telle qu'elle se redressa brusquement sur son lit les larmes aux yeux…Sans cesser de lutter pour reprendre son souffle, elle commença à implorer de l'aide d'une presque inaudible. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'après ce qui venait de se passer, personne ne viendrait y répondre, aussi fût-elle d'autant plus surprise que ce soit pourtant le cas…Et ce par la dernière personne au monde dont elle aurait pu encore espérer qu'elle le fasse.

« Ne pleure plus, Hotaru chan…Je suit là…Dit-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en prie… »

La jeune fille se tourna incrédule vers celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Ch…Chibi usa ?Mais…Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?Je t'avait pourtant dit… »

Son interlocutrice la dévisagea d'un air étonnée.

« Revenu ?Mais je ne suit jamais parti voyons. Je suit venu dormir chez toi ce soir, tu as oublié ? »

« Chibi usa, tu ne doit pas rester…Si tu ne part pas…Je vais recommencer…Et cette fois… »

Chibi usa regarda son amie encore quelques instants sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire avant de se mettre finalement à lui sourire.

« Hotaru chan…Nous sommes chez toi…Dans la maison ou tu vit avec Haruka, Michiru et Pluton…Il ne peut rien t'arriver, tu as du faire un cauchemar, voilà tout. Essaye de te calmer… »

En entendant les paroles rassurantes que lui adressait son amie, Hotaru sentit la mémoire lui revenir. Oui, elle était avec sa meilleure amie, auprès de sa nouvelle famille. Elle n'avait plus ce corps chétif et anémique qu'elle avait été condamné à partager avec la maladie et la seule autre entité au monde à lui avoir infliger plus de souffrance que son autre co-locataire. Sentant l'anxiété de son amie décroître, Chibi usa l'invita à s'étendre à nouveaux sur le lit en laissant reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Après qu'elle eût obtempéré, elle entreprît de lui caresser doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant de se rendormir du ton le plus rassurant qu'elle pouvait prendre.

« Chibi usa…Pardon de t'avoir réveillé mais… »murmura Hotaru après quelques minutes. « Mais toutes les nuits…La vie que je mène en ce moment s'évapore comme dans un rêve et je me réveille…En vivant de nouveaux mon ancienne vie…A cette époque ,mes rêves étaient le seul moment ou j'était heureuse et les cauchemar survenait toujours au réveil...A présent…C'est l'inverse…Et ce sera probablement le cas toute ma vie…Je me reverrait chaque nuit à cette époque ou j'était abandonnée de tous…Abandonnée par maman ,par papa ,par tout les autres…Seule avec mes souffrances...»

« Cette époque est loin derrière, Hotaru chan…Plus personne ne t'abandonnera ,Haruka et Michiru seront toujours avec toi, Usagi et les autres seront toujours là si t as besoin d'eux…Je serait toujours là quand tu voudra me voir… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… »murmura doucement Hotaru en levant les yeux vers le visage effrayée de son amie. « A cette époque, il y au moins une personne qui ne m'a jamais abandonné…jusqu'au bout…Et chaque fois que je revient dans le passé, elle est toujours là pour m'y aider et me rassurer…Et cette personne…C'est toi Chibi usa…Merci de m'avoir sauvé…Et de continuer à le faire chaque nuit. »

La petite princesse rougit légèrement en entendant ses paroles et ne sus pas quoi y répondre pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle se pencha vers son amie pour lui parler de nouveaux, elle constata qu'elle s'était rendormie, mais son visage ne portait plus l'expression angoissée qu'elle lui avait vu juste avant qu'elle ne s'éveille de son cauchemar. Cette fois elle souriait d'un air paisible et rassurée. Attendrie par ce spectacle ,Chibi usa n'osa plus bouger de peur de le faire cesser et continua de contempler son amie ,heureuse de savoir que même dans ses rêves ,elle continuait de veiller sur elle.

«_Non Hotaru chan , quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver…Quoique tu puisse faire…Je serait toujours à tes côtés…Plus jamais tu ne sera seule…_ »


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Surprise de n'entendre aucune personne l'accueillir après qu'elle soit rentrée du collègue ,Hotaru entreprît d'explorer sa maison dans l'espoir d'y découvrir au moins l'un de ses nouveaux parents.

A cette heure de la journée maman Setsuna devait encore être au laboratoire ou elle travaillait mais ni papa Haruka ni maman Michiru n'était censé être absente aujourd'hui.

« j'imagine qu'elles sont encore parti en promenade toute les deux et n'ont pas vu le temps passer…Ce ne sera pas la première fois, ni la dernière… »pensa la jeune fille en soupirant ,vexée que ses parents ait pu oublier leur promesse d'aller rendre visite à Usagi avec elle.

Par acquis de conscience ,elle se décida à jeter un coup d'œil dans leur chambres après avoir pris la peine de frapper pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dérangerait personne mais le vide de la pièce confirma ce que laissait déjà entendre le silence qu'elle avait eu pour toutes réponses. S'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre, elle se ravisa lorsque son regard tomba sur le miroir de sa mère posé bien en évidence sur son bureau aux côtés de son étui à violon. Ressentant, sans parvenir à s'en expliquer la raison, le besoin de s'y contempler, elle se saisit du talisman et s'assit sur le lit de ses parents afin d'être toute à son aise pour le faire. La coquetterie n'ayant jamais été un défaut qu'on aurait pu lui attribuer, elle ne remarqua au début rien de particulier dans le reflet qui s'offrait à elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence petit à petit à se déformer comme si le miroir répondait brusquement à sa sollicitation silencieuse. Les yeux qui la dévisageait à travers le miroir ne reflétait pas la surprise qui aurait du s'y trouver mais dardait un regard glacial qui la transperça de part en part. Si la jeune fille qui la regardait partageait chacun de ses traits, Hotaru n'avait en aucune façon l'impression d'être contemplé par son propre reflet mais de se retrouver face à une autre personne et pendant un court instant ,elle frissonna à la pensée que celle qui l'avait possédée tant d'années était revenu la hanter ,la condamnant de nouveaux à percevoir son corps comme une chose qui lui serait devenu totalement étrangère et à contempler impuissantes les atrocités que celle qui l'en avait dépossédé allait faire subir à ceux qui lui étaient le plus chers…Mais cette terreur fit vite place à une autres, bien plus grande, lorsqu'elle commença à se sentir inexorablement aspirée à l'intérieur même du miroir. Elle eût beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, elle se retrouva bientôt entièrement absorbé par l'objet. Le monde qu'elle avait entraperçu derrière la personne se reflétant à sa place dans le miroir la cernait à présent de toutes part sans qu'elle puisse y faire autre chose que d'observer ce qui s'y déroulait.

Elle contempla un moment ébahi la ville au milieu de laquelle elle se trouvait, n'ayant jamais pu imaginer qu'une cité aussi belle eût pu exister un jour. Ce n'était pas seulement la taille gigantesque des bâtiments qui rendait la métropole impressionnante mais surtout l'harmonie entremêlée d'étrangeté qui s'en dégageait, car les constructions cyclopéennes avait beau paraître inébranlable, leur structure et le fait qu'il parvienne à tenir debout malgré elle était un défi inimaginable aux lois les plus élémentaires de la pesanteur…Mais ce qui frappait plus que tout c'était la beauté dont ils étaient imprégnés, nul n'aurait pu déterminer simplement en les regardant si la cité avait été bâti dans un gigantesque diamant ou dans le cristal le plus pur, ce qui au final importait fort peu, les deux matériaux ayant pu expliquer aussi bien que l'autre le scintillement qui recouvrait entièrement ce lieu, donnant par moment l'impression que la cité n'était constitué que de lumière à l'état pur. Chacune des bâtisses qui s'offraient au regard surpassait l'autre en beauté à l'exception d'une seule, à côté de laquelle les autres semblaient n'être plus que des ombres, le palais autour duquel avait été construit cette ville qu'Hotaru n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fou. La jeune fille se demanda un moment si elle n'avait pas quitté le monde des simples mortels sans s'en rendre compte pour s'introduire dans le lieux ou résidait le peuples de divinités s'étant amusé il y a un temps infini à créer cette univers ou elle avait toujours vécu et qui ne lui apparaissait maintenant que comme un pâle reflet de celui-ci mais la vue de la pleine lune surplombant la ville et l'éclairant de sa pâle lumière lui fit comprendre que l'endroit ou elle se trouvait s'était situé ou se situerait un jour sur terre. La vue des habitants de la cité lui confirma qu'elle avait été bâtie par des mains humaines. Pour autant la cité donnait l'impression de défier le cours du temps ,en la contemplant une fois de plus, Hotaru n'eût pas le moindre monde que son existence se prolongerait pour toute l'éternité, quand bien même il n'y aurait un jour plus le moindre habitants à en arpenter les rues…

_« Et pourtant son existence touchera bientôt à sa fin…Car rien de ce qui fût crée en ce monde après ma venue en son sein ne peut y demeurer éternellement…Toutes choses doit se soumettre à la loi du temps…C'est à moi et à moi seul d'y veiller car c'est là mon devoir, c'est là mon rôle et c'est là l'unique but de mon existence… »_

Hotaru regarda brusquement autour d'elle, aucun de ceux qui l'entourait ne semblait lui avoir adressé la parole…En fait personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention, la multitude de visage qui l'entourait semblait fixer un point situé derrière elle, avec une expression de terreur indicible…

Se retournant pour voir à son tour ce qui captait ainsi leur attention, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la cause de toute cette peur qui semblait s'être abattu brusquement sur la cité…Car ce qui se trouvait devant elle…n'était autre qu'elle-même…Elle crût un moment être en face de son reflet sur l'un des murs de la ville mais le doute ne dura qu'un instant…Elle était bien face à une réplique en tout point conforme à elle-même ,la seul différence visible entre elle et son double étant que celui-ci était revêtu de sa tenue de sailor et tenait dans sa main droite le glaive du silence.

_« La peur, le doute, l'horreur, le désir de me voir disparaître sur le champs et que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar dont ils vont bientôt s'éveiller…Tels sont les sentiments que suscite chacune de mes venue auprès d'eux…Quel que soit le temps qui ait pu s'écouler depuis la dernière fois que ce funeste événement ait eu lieu…Qu'importe que les derniers à avoir eu la malchance d'y assister aient disparu bien avant leur naissance…Bien avant que la vie ne renaisse à nouveaux sur cette planète en fait…Qu'importe ,ils me reconnaîtront toujours…Ils me craignent car ils savent que ma venue ne signifie qu'une seule chose ,que leur temps ait enfin venu ,que le ciel à rendu enfin son verdict et m'a chargé d'exécuter la sentence…Moi ,la messagère du silence ,moi dont on ne prononce le nom que pour mettre en doute mon existence ou conjurer ma venue en ce monde… »_

Indifférente au regard d'angoisse que lui renvoyait son double, noyé au milieu de ceux de chaque habitant de la ville, la guerrière brandit son arme au dessus d'elle de ses deux mains…

_« Je suit le convive du dernier repas, celui dont aucun de ses hôtes ne connaît l'heure et la date de sa venue ,bien qu'il sache au fond de lui-même qu'elle est inéluctable…Souveraine de la vie et de la mort, nul en ce bas monde ,quel que soit sa condition, n'est soustrait à ma juridiction, ce glaive est le sceptre avec lequel je ratifie mes décrets, le silence est mon Hérault, la terreur ma dame de compagnie et la mort ma servante… »_

Le cours du temps sembla suspendu un court instant…avant que la guerrière n'abatte son arme de toutes ses forces sur le sol de la cité… En un seul instant la ville entière vola en éclats comme une maquette de verre sur laquelle un marteau se serait abattu…En un seul instant une vague de ténèbres jaillit de l'épicentre du désastre, là ou le glaive du silence avait frappé, avant de s'étendre au monde entier…En un seul instant la terre entière fut recouverte d'un voile plus noir encore que la plus obscure des nuits…

_« En un seul instant j'ai entendu la multitudes de leur hurlements se joindre en une seule note finale qui après avoir monté crescendo s'est aussitôt évanouie…Tel l'accord final de la plus belle des symphonies…_

_En un seul instant j'ai vu tout ce qui était chair et sang, sèves et os, retourner à l'état primordial...Poussières…Poussières…_

_En un seul instant, j'ai vu toutes lumières s'évanouir pour laisser place à la nuit…_

_En un seul instant j'ai senti toutes chaleur se dissiper pour ne laisser la place qu'au froid le plus glacial…_

_En un seul instant j'ai senti la joie, la souffrance, l'espoir, la déception…Toutes la gammes des couleurs composant le plus vivant des tableaux s'effacer pour laisser la place à une toile vierge d'un blanc immaculée… _

_Le ciel est vide…Plus d'air, plus d'oiseaux…Plus aucun être vivant n'arpente la surface de cette terre désolée en dehors de moi…Celle qui sera la dernière à partir, sa tâche étant accompli…La multitudes de leurs citées en ruines recouvre cette terre comme autant de stèles du plus gigantesque des cimetières…Autant de fosse pour la plus gigantesque des nécropole…Mais plus personne ne viendra fleurir ses tombes…Plus personne ne viendra se recueillir…Plus personne ne se souvient…A part moi…Mais dans un instant je m'assoupirait dans le plus long des sommeils à mon tour…Parachevant mon œuvre et laissant le monde entier sombrer dans l'oubli et l'inconscience…Le monde ne m'est jamais apparu aussi beau qu'il ne le fut lors de cet unique instant…Cet unique instant séparant le règne de la vie de celui de la mort…Ce moment si infime ou le monde passe de l'exubérance et de la richesse infini de la vie à l'uniformité du néant…Mais ne dit-on pas que les chants du cygne atteignent le sommet de leur beauté à l'instant précédant sa mort ?Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec l'univers après tout?_

_Tant de millénaires pour pouvoir atteindre un seul instant d'une telle intensité…Tant de préparations pour l'exécution de la mélodie la plus sublime et la plus courte qui soit…Tout cela pour un seul et unique auditeur…Et à présent que le spectacle est fini et qu'il a lui-même tiré le rideaux, c'est à son tour de quitter la scène…Jusqu'à la prochaine représentation…Car il y en aura d'autres, une infinité d'autres, comme il y en a déjà eu une infinité…Je suit l'Alpha et l'Omega…Dès le commencement de l'univers j'était déjà là pour accomplir ma tâche et lorsque viendra le temps pour le carillon de l'apocalypse de faire retentir le dernier glas, ce sera à moi de le faire sonner pour la première et la dernière fois…Lorsque ce moment adviendra je serait la seule à assister aux derniers soubresauts de l'univers car je serait la dernière personne à mourir…Après tout quand le temps est venu à la mort elle-même de mourir , il est logique que personne d'autres ne meurt après elle…Ce qui vient de se passer n'est qu'une répétitions parmi tant d'autres pour ce grand final…Mais je le sait…Après la mort, viendra toujours la renaissance…Et lorsque la roue du destin aura fini par faire un tour complet sur elle-même, je ne doute pas qu'elle recommencera à tourner…Et que, moi aussi, je revienne à nouveaux pour exercer mon rôle…Mais il est temps pour moi de m'assoupir à présent…Car cet instant si cher à mes yeux vient enfin de passer…A présent seul règne le silence…Lui qui précède toujours ma venue et reste le seul à demeurer après mon départ…Le silence règne sur mon monde…Le silence est mon monde...Le seul monde que je soit amenée à créer et non à détruire…C'est un monde si apaisant…En son sein nul ne vient profaner mon sommeil...Nul ne vient troubler ma solitude…Le silence est la seule famille que j'ai pu avoir, le seul ami que je puise connaître et le seul amant que j'aurait jamais…Et à présent l'heure est venu une fois de plus de consommer nos noces et de m'abandonner à son étreinte si douce...De me laisser aller à la quiétude de savoir qu'il sera là pour veiller sur mon sommeil et qu'il sera aussi là pour m'accueillir lors de mon éveil… »_

Lorsque cette voix qu'Hotaru fût la seule, et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle sera à tout jamais la seule, à entendre s'évanouit à son tour, la laissant seule dans le néant, elle ne sus pas de quel façons exprimer le désespoir qui venait de la gagner…Englouti dans le plus profond des silences, personne ne pourrait entendre ses sanglots, personne ne pourrait l'entendre hurler…Non personne car il n'y avait personne en dehors d'elle en ce monde…Bien que la sensation lui avait été familière dans son ancienne vie, elle ne lui était jamais apparu à un tel degré d'intensité…

« Voilà donc ce que j'ait été…Voilà donc ce que je suit…Voilà donc ce que je deviendrait… »Murmura-t-elle anéantie.

_« Oui… »_

Hotaru retournant brusquement au son de la voix qui venait de lui répondre alors que seul le silence aurait dû le faire.

« Qui m'a parlé ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

_« Nul ne le sait mieux que toi… »_

Elle n'eût même pas besoin de répéter la question lorsqu'elle vît la personne qui s'était adressée à elle…Ce reflet d'elle-même qu'elle avait aperçus dans le miroir de Michiru et qu'elle venait de contempler dans toute sa sombre splendeur…Sailor Saturne…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir montré tout cela ? »

_« Parce que tôt ou tard tu aurait dû y faire face…Et j'était la personne la mieux placé pour t'aider à t'y préparer… »_

« Me préparer ? A quoi ?Au moment ou toi aussi tu viendra t'emparer de mon corps afin de t'en servir pour torturer et tuer ceux qui me sont cher…Tout en me laissant y assister impuissante et en te délectant de ma souffrance ? Tout comme l'a fait Mistress9 ? »

Au son de ses paroles, son double prit un air attristée.

_« Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu puisse nous comparer… »_

« Vraiment et pour quel raison ? Elle aussi ne cherchait qu'à me faire disparaître pour pouvoir utiliser mon corps à sa guise…C'est vrai que ça ne lui as pas suffit et qu'elle a aussi prit la peine de me forcer à contempler les horreurs qu'elle me faisait accomplir avant d'essayer de me faire sombrer dans le néant…Mais il y a effectivement une différence entre vous…Elle n'a jamais osé me forcé à subir cela avant même de passer à l'acte comme tu vient de le faire à l'instant… »

_« Mais je n'ai jamais souhaité que tu disparaisse…Pourquoi croit-tu que j'ai prit la peine de te rendre moi-même tes souvenirs lorsqu'il te fût donné la chance de renaître en ce monde ? »_

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple que je reste dans le néant ? Tout le monde y aurait gagné, tu aurait pu accomplir ta sinistre besogne en toute quiétude, je n'aurait pas eu à subir à nouveaux le supplice qu'on m'avait déjà infligé…Tout aurait été nettement plus simple n'est ce pas ? A moins que ça ne te suffise pas de me forcer à me regarder impuissante en train détruire tout ce qui m'est cher ? Cette fois on n'exige de moi que je le fasse de mon plein gré et non sous l'effet d'une possession ? C'est ce que je dois comprendre ? Oui dans ce cas effectivement j'ai eu tort de te comparer à Mistress9, elle-même n'aurait jamais osé aller aussi loin dans la cruauté. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu attends de moi, alors je te le dit tout de suite, tu ne l'obtiendra jamais. Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS! Si c'est vraiment cela alors renonce à ton devoir ou reprend moi les souvenirs que tu m'as rendu et laisse moi enfin disparaître… »

_« Te faire disparaître ? Ma luciole, tu me demandes la seule chose que je ne peux pas te donner… »_

« Pourquoi cela ? Tu as déjà renvoyé au néant un nombre infini de personne…Cela tu ne peut pas le nier. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'une seule de plus devrait te poser un quelconques problème ? »

_« C'est bien là que se situe le problème…Pour la première fois, il y a une personne pour laquelle je me refuse à accomplir ma tâche…Et tu es cette personne… »_

« Moi ? Et qu'est ce qui me rend digne d'une telle faveur ? »

Saturne se mit à sourire tristement son interlocutrice.

_« Tu va sans doute avoir du mal à me croire…Mais tu es le premier être humains pour lequel j'éprouve des sentiments…Oui tu es même le premier être pour laquelle j'éprouve de l'affection… »_

Hotaru écarquilla les yeux en entendant ses mots.

« Tu va essayer de me faire croire que la mort a fini par tomber amoureuse ? Et que je suis l'heureuse élue ? Je crois que je n'ai ni la force d'en rire...Ni même celle d'en pleurer… »

_« Tu as du mal à le croire ? Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître au début…Voit-tu, je n'ai jamais pu me permettre le luxe d'éprouver le moindre sentiments pour qui que ce soit, en bien ou en mal…Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ni haine, ni affection ni envie envers la moindre personne…Le souverain du millénium d'argent est un cas à part bien sûr…Je me devait de le respecter puisqu'il faisait aussi partie de mes obligations de lui prêter allégeance. Mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin…Je ne me suit jamais permis d'éprouver de l'affection ou même de l'admiration pour lui…Car tôt ou tard lui aussi doit se soumettre à mon verdict, comme les autres…De toutes façon comment aurait-je eu le temps de développer le moindre sentiments à l'égard d'un être humains? Le seul moment où il m'est donné l'occasion de les rencontrer est celui de leur trépas. Tu me concéderas bien volontiers que ça ne favorise pas l'épanouissement des relations…Mais lorsque tu t'es délivré de l'emprise de Mistress9 et que tu as provoqué mon éveil, les choses ont changé…J'ai eu l'occasion à ce court instant de revivre le moindre de tes souvenirs, de ressentir la moindre des émotions que tu as vécu…Pour la première fois j'ai ressenti de la haine en voyant tes camarades te rejeter…Pour la première fois j'ai ressenti de la tristesse devant ta solitude…Pour la première fois j'ai ressenti de l'envie envers ceux qui étaient plus favorisé par la vie que toi…Pour la première fois j'ai ressenti de la peur lorsque tu as été sur le point de perdre le peu qui t'avait été accordé pendant ton séjour sur cette terre…Pour la première fois j'ai ressenti de l'amour lorsque tu était aux côté de Chibi usa…Je t'ai connu plus intimement qu'aucun être humains ne pourra jamais en connaître un autres…Te faire disparaître ? Comment le pourrait-je ? Comment pourrait-je même seulement le vouloir ? Et quand bien même je le ferais, tes souvenirs et tes expériences continueraient de me hanter… Tu pensais que j'étais venu te dévorer comme a essayé de le faire Mistresse9 ? Que j'essaierais de t'absorber en moi jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses totalement ? Mais c'est toi qui es en train de me dévorer ma luciole… La seule différence qu'il pourrait y avoir avec ce que tu as vécu avec Mistress9 c'est que moi, je ne regrette absolument pas le sort qui m'attend…Mais les conséquences en seront incommensurables hélas… »_

« Les conséquences ? » finit par demander Hotaru après avoir passé un long moment sans savoir comment réagir face à ce que venait de lui apprendre son double.

_« La différence entre nos deux personnalités s'estompent de plus en plus…Et si toi tu es incapable d'accomplir ma tâche comme tu vient de le clamer il y a quelques minutes, alors je ne serait plus en mesure de me résoudre à l'accomplir comme je l'ai toujours fait… »_

« En quoi cela devrait-il m'apparaître comme un mauvaise chose ? J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de m'en réjouir au contraire…Et je ne suis pas la seule… »

_« Pour que l'équilibre du monde se maintienne, quelqu'un se doit d'accomplir cette fonction et je suit la seule à pouvoir le faire…Ou du moins je l'était…La vie ne peut se perpétuer sans la mort…Je comprend que tu ait du mal à le concevoir. Que pour toi la mort doit apparaître comme la pire des injustices et la chose la plus effrayante qui puise advenir… C'est un point de vue qui se justifie mais ce n'est pas le seul valable… De même que le sommeil ne dure jamais indéfiniment et ne fait que précéder l'éveil ,de même la mort ne dure pas éternellement et ne fait que précéder la résurrection… Pour que la joie d'une nouvelle naissance puisse advenir, alors l'affliction d'un décès doit l'accompagner… »_

« Tu as parfaitement raison sur au moins un point…Je n'arrive vraiment pas à concevoir cela… »

_« Comment te faire comprendre cela ? Lorsque tu étais dévoré par la maladie ne désirait-tu pas plus que tout que la mort vienne mettre fin à tes tourments ? Imagine la situation à l'échelle du monde… Le monde que tu vient de me voir réduire à néant ne te donnait sans doute pas l'impression de mériter son sort mais croit-moi si je n'était pas venu le lui délivrer ,ses habitants auraient fini par me supplier de tout leur cœur de venir le faire… »_

« Navré mais non, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre…Et quand bien même je le ferait, quand bien même j'accepterait de reprendre ta tâche, cela ne signifie-t-il pas qu'un jour, je devrait tuer de ma propre main Chibi usa ainsi que tout ceux qui me sont proches ? Et que je devrait ensuite me résigner à passer toute l'éternité dans la solitude, n'ayant la possibilité de voir mes semblables que pour leur faire don de la mort ? »

_« Oui…C'est effectivement ce qui se passera si tu accepte… »_

« Et tu ose malgré tout me proposer de faire ce choix ? As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce que tu me demandes ? »

_« En toute honnêteté, je ne peut que te répondre que non… N'ayant jamais éprouvé quoique ce soit envers qui que ce fut, la solitude ne m'est jamais apparu comme une souffrance...Mais à présent…Non je ne peux pas imaginer l'enfer que tu sera condamné à traverser…Personne en ce monde ne le pourra jamais… La seule chose que je puisse te dire pour te consoler est que je partagerais ses souffrances avec toi… »_

« Navré mais j'imagine que tu te doute déjà que ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me convaincre… »

_« Oui…Je sait que ce ne sera pas facile…Mais il faudra bien pourtant que je t'amène à accepter cette tâche…Ou tout du moins que j'essaye de te convaincre de le faire tant que j'en ait encore la possibilité… Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose…Que tu acceptes ou non de te résoudre à le faire, dans tout les cas tu souffriras bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…Mais pour l'instant il est temps que je te laisse…Notre entrevue touche à sa fin. Je te prie de réfléchir à me tout ce que je vient de dire et de te faire voir…Au revoir ma luciole car nous nous reverront… »_

L'image de Saturne commença à se dissiper au fur et à mesure tandis que le son de ses paroles se fit plus lointain.

Pendant un court instant, Hotaru ne perçu plus la moindre chose en provenance du monde qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce que le son d'une autre voix se fit entendre… Une voix qui lui était familière…Guidée par le son de cette douce voix, la jeune fille parvint à sortir de ce monde et se retrouva bientôt de nouveaux dans la chambre de ses parents en train de contempler le miroir de sa mère qui cette fois ne reflétait pas d'autre visage que le sien…La seule différence qu'il présentait avec celui qu'elle avait avant de plonger son regard dans le miroir étaient les rivières de larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux…Levant la tête vers celle qui lavait appelé hors de ce monde ,Hotaru se précipita vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère l'instant d'après avant d'achever d'éclater en sanglot dans ses bras.

Michiru entreprit de caresser les cheveux de sa fille en larmes en lui demandant d'une voix rassurante ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais son enfant ne pouvait pas lui répondre…Plus que tout elle ne voulait pas lui répondre…


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Chibi usa se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle sentit la brise matinale lui caresser le visage mais n'en oublia pas moins de maintenir fermement son chapeau sur sa tête d'une de ses mains, ne tenant pas à le voir lui fausser compagnie pour aller effectuer une sarabande dans le vent comme il s'était amusé à le faire maintes fois lors de ses précédente visites…

Chacune de ses promenades dans ce parc où elle conservait tant de souvenir suffisait à dissiper toutes ses angoisses et à apaiser ses doutes. Jetant un coup d'œil vers les bâtiments qui étendaient leurs ombres sur les arbres dissimulant les grilles du parc, elle songea que si Tokyo était loin d'avoir acquis ne serait-ce que la moitié de la splendeur dont elle illuminerait le monde d'ici un peu moins d'un millénaire, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir plus heureuses dans cette ville que dans celle ou elle serait amenés à voir le jour et à passer le restant de sa vie…

Peut-être cela provenait-il du fait qu'elle conserverait à jamais tant de souvenirs heureux lié à cette ville, bien plu que dans celle qu'elle avait connu et que tout ceux qu'elle fréquentait serait amené un jour à connaître …Il est vrai que c'était dans cette ville qu'elle avait rencontré la plupart de ses amis, dans cette ville qu'elle s'était senti pour la première fois utile, dans cette ville surtout qu'elle avait fait la rencontre déterminante pour le reste de sa vie dont lui avait parlé sa mère avant de l'y envoyer pour la seconde fois…Dans cette ville et dans ce parc plus précisément…

Les seuls moments de bonheur qu'elle se rappelait avoir vécu dans cristal Tokyo était ceux qu'elle avait pu partager avec ses parents ou avec Pluton, les autres senshi étant bien trop occupée pour lui accorder de l'attention et les autres enfants de son âge qu'elle avait pu être amené à rencontrer lors de ses visites hors du palais passant leurs temps à la tourmenter en prenant un malin plaisir à tourner en ridicule cette petite fille figée pour l'éternité à l'âge d'une dizaine d'années, incapables d'utiliser les pouvoirs dont elle aurait pourtant du hériter de ses parents…Au point que l'on pouvait mettre en doute le fait qu'elle pouvait être leurs véritable enfant…Ceux qui l'avaient continuellement rabaissé ainsi n'aurait jamais pu imaginer les conséquences funestes que prendraient les doutes qu'ils avaient instillé dans le cœur de leur future reine…C'était ses doutes qui avait poussé la princesse à dérober le cristal d'argent laissant ainsi la cité de cristal sans défense contre l'invasion qui l'avait frappé à ce moment là…C'était ses même doutes encore qu'allait exploiter le maître de Némesis pour faire tomber la princesse sous sa coupe…

La future fille de la reine Serenity frissonna en songeant que sa faiblesse avait failli être la cause de la mort de tout ses proches…Elle n'avait jamais osé confier ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de cette période qu'elle avait cru un moment être la plus sombre qu'elle aurait jamais à traverser dans sa vie à qui que ce soit. D'une part parce qu'elle tenait plus que tout à l'oublier pour n'en retenir que ce qu'elle y avait gagné de positif, sa rencontre avec celles qui deviendrait ses premières amies en dehors de Pluton, d'autre part parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'une seule des personnes qu'elle connaissait pourrait être en mesure de la comprendre vraiment…A l'exception peut être d'une seule…Celle pour qui elle aurait voulu demeurer le plus longtemps possible à cette époque pour rester auprès d'elle…

Chibi usa poussa un soupir lorsque le cours de ses pensées se porta vers sa meilleure amie qui, ses derniers temps se faisait de plus en plus distante avec elle sans qu'elle puisse s'en expliquer la raison. Etait-ce parce qu'elle appréhendait son inévitable retour dans son époque et la séparation inévitable qui s'en suivrait ? Séparation dont elle aurait été bien incapable d'évaluer la durée puisqu'il pourrait aussi bien s'écouler quelques instants que plusieurs siècles pour son ami entre son départ et leur prochaine rencontre et même si elle revenait juste après le moment de son dernier départ, le séjour qu'elle passerait à son époque loin de son amie pouvait s'étaler sur plusieurs années… Devait-elle demander à Pluton la permission de l'emmener avec elle ? Elle doutait que la gardienne des portes du temps le la lui accorde… Devait-elle passer outre et faire un énième aller-retour dans le temps pour emmener son amie en profitant du fait que Pluton ne lui avait pas encore repris la clé des portes dont elle avait la garde ? Il ne s'écoulerait guère de temps avant que son caprice ne soit découvert et qu'on ne la force à remettre les choses en ordre et elle risquait de se voir confisquer ainsi la seule chose pouvant lui permettre de revoir son amie quand elle le désirait… Utiliser la clé pour lui rendre visite à l'insu de ses parents et des autres Senshi ? Ses visites devraient demeurer les plus courtes possibles si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la découvre…

Attristée de ne pas parvenir à trouver de solutions au dilemme qui se posera à elle tôt ou tard, la princesse cessa de porter attention au vent qui venait d'augmenter en intensité autour d'elle, comme en réponse au trouble qui l'avait envahie, si bien que son chapeau finit par s'envoler sous ses yeux indifférents sans qu'elle songe à faire le moindre effort pour essayer de le rattraper… Poussant un soupir elle se mit à marcher pour contourner le bosquet d'arbres derrière lequel son bien avait trouvé refuge. Lorsqu'elle y parvint elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir que quelqu'un l'avait récupéré pour elle mais cette surprise ne fût rien par rapport à celle qu'elle ressentit en découvrant l'identité de celle qui venait de prendre cette peine pour elle…Elle commençait à croire que la destinée se montrait bien ironique à son égard tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers celle autour de laquelle ses pensées n'avaient cessé de tourner ses derniers instants.

« Hotaru chan…Merci… »Murmura-t-elle en reprenant son bien des mains de son amie ;

Celle-ci adressa un sourire à son amie avant de lui répondre.

« C'est amusant, c'est exactement comme de cette façon que nous nous sommes rencontrés…Et dans ce même parc qui plus est…C'est à croire que l'histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement… »

Son visage prit un court instant une expression peiné tandis qu'elle prononça cette dernière parole mais il reprit bien vite un air plus serein lorsqu'elle s'adressant de nouveaux à son amie.

-« Enfin à cette époque c'est moi qui avait un air attristée tandis que tu débordait de joie, on dirait bien que cette fois-ci les rôles se sont inversé…A mon grand regret parce que ce n'est pas ce rôle là dans lequel je te préfère…S'il te plait Chibi usa montre moi de nouveaux ce visage si radieux que tu avait ce jour là… »

La petite princesse fit de son mieux pour que son visage n'exprime plus la morosité qui l'avait envahie mais au vu de l'air que lui renvoyait son amie, le résultat ne devait guère être convaincant.

« Chibi usa chan, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu sait que tu pourra toujours te confier à moi… »

Hésitant un court instant à accepter la requête qui venait de lui être adressé, Chibi usa finit par y renoncer…Si son amie partageait ses inquiétudes, le fait de lui en parler risquait de l'encourager encore plus à s'éloigner d'elle et si ce n'était pas cela qui était à l'origine des soucis de son amie, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à lui donner des raisons supplémentaires d'être triste, aussi préféra-t-elle répondre à ses sollicitations par un faux fuyant.

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais, ses derniers temps, quand je plonge mon regard dans les profondeurs de ses yeux qui lisent en moi comme dans un livre ouvert en ce moment même, j'ai l'impression d'y revoir la même tristesse que celle qui s'y trouvait quand nous nous sommes rencontrés alors peut-être que si elle disparaissait, la mienne s'en irait aussi… »

Hotaru demeura interloquée un instant, avant de finir par éclater de rire, et le simple fait d'entendre ce son qui lui paraissait si doux et mélodieux, comme celui que pouvait faire la brise lorsqu'elle semblait colporter aux oreilles des chants les échos lointains de la plus douce des musiques, suffit à apaiser les angoisses de Chibi usa et à rendre à son visage l'expression que son amie désirait tant y voir.

« Tu sait Chibi usa…Tu ne cessera jamais de m'émerveiller. Quand je t'entends parler ainsi j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit la même petite fille que j'ai vu se battre avec sa grande sœur comme une chiffonnière il y a quelques jours…Quelque fois tu semble beaucoup plus matures que ton âges devrait te le permettre mais l'instant d'après tu redevient une enfant… »

« Une enfant ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi la plus âgée de nous deux. En fait j'ai même l'âge plus que suffisant pour être ton arrière grand-mère alors s'il y en a une de nous deux qui peut regarder l'autres comme une gamines ce n'est certainement pas toi… »Marmonna la petite princesse avec un air faussement vexé.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien excuse-moi de te dire ça, grand-mère, mais j'ai l'impression que tu devinent gâteuse…A te voir on pourrait même croire que tu es en train de retomber en enfance… »

En entendant ses mots, Chibi usa bondit sur son amie et entreprît de la mettre à terre.

« Je te défends de m'appeler comme ça ! » hurla la petite fille furieuse en martelant son amie de coups.

« Désolé, grand mère, mais on dirait bien que les vilaines petites filles comme moi ne respecte plus leur aînées…C'est bien triste mais c'est comme ça… »Lui répondit, sans cesser de rire, celle qu'elle entreprenait d'écraser de son poids.

« Oooh tu es vraiment impossible… »Marmonna Chibi usa en arrêtant ses coups de guerre lasse.

« Pardonne moi… Mais tu es si mignonne quand tu te mets en colère que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…Et puis tu sait, beaucoup de gens rêverait de demeurer éternellement des enfants toutes leur vie… Tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte. »

Rougissant légèrement à la première remarque de son amie, le visage de la petite fille se fit plus triste à la seconde.

«Eh bien moi j'en ait plus qu'assez de rester prisonnière de ce corps qui ne veut plus vieillir, plus qu'assez de penser qu'on ne me verra jamais que comme une petite fille… Si certains veulent rester des enfants toute leur vie, je leur cède bien volontiers ma place. Si on m'avait demandé mon avis sur la question j'aurais préféré pouvoir vieillir, grandir et regarder le monde autrement qu'à travers les yeux d'une enfant…Mais ce n'est pas le cas…Et parfois j'ai peur que ça le sera toujours… »

Hotaru cessa de rire et prit un air plus sérieux en voyant la peine de son amie.

« Chibi usa, ne soit pas si pressé de devenir adulte...Quand tu le sera tu perdras beaucoup de choses que tu ne retrouvera jamais…Et ce que tu recevras en échange n'aura pas forcement la même valeur…Peut-être même que lorsque ça arrivera, tu finira par regretter de ne pas être resté éternellement une enfant…En fait, ce n'est que lorsque l'on devient un adulte qu'on réalise le bonheur d'avoir été un enfant… »

« Peut-être…Oui… Mais je voudrais quand même le vérifier toute seule… Je voudrais quand même qu'on me laisse ce choix… Et s'il y a certaines choses que je perdrais, il y en a d'autres que je ne pourrais jamais avoir si je reste ainsi toute ma vie… »

« Certaines choses ? »

Pour toutes réponses, Chibi usa regarda son amie quelques instants d'un air énigmatique avant de se pencher vers elle en fermant les yeux…

Hotaru frémit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son amie en contact avec les siennes mais ce ne fût rien par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle la sentit entreprendre de pousser plus loin ce contact si intime dont elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle verrait celle qu'elle voyait encore comme une enfant lui offrir si tôt…

« Oui…Certaines choses…Je ne suit plus une enfant même si je ne serait peut-être jamais totalement une adulte…En fait j'ai eu la chance de l'être même si ce ne fût qu'un court moment…C'est vrai j'ai perdu beaucoup de choses pendant cette courte période et j'ai failli en perdre bien plus encore…Même si cela m'a apporté beaucoup de souffrances, même si je fait tout mon possible pour l'oublier, j'aimerait parfois y revenir…Ne serait-ce que quelques heures…A ses moments là, j'imagine que je serait enfin prête pour cela...Que je ne ferait plus les mêmes erreurs que j'y ait commise…C'est ironique quand on y pense…Au début j'ai grandi bien trop lentement, pour ensuite grandir bien trop vite et finalement je suit redevenu une enfant bien trop vite là encore… »

Hotaru demeura interloquée autant parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens exact des paroles de son amie que par la brusque révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire par un simple geste.

« Chi…Chibi usa…Depuis quand est ce que.. ? »

Chibi usa offrit à son amie un sourire empreint de mélancolie en entendant sa question.

« Depuis le premier jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés...Même si je n'en ait vraiment pris conscience qu'il n'y a quelques jours…Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Je ne sait pas...Peut-être parce je sait que bientôt je vais te perdre à nouveaux et que cela m'a fait prendre conscience que pour moi…Tu n'était pas seulement une amie…Pas seulement quelqu'un avec qui je veut partager mes joies et mes peines mais aussi quelqu'un avec qui je voudrait partager…ma vie ? »

« Me perdre...à nouveaux ? »

« Peut-être pas tout de suite…Ni demain…Ni même après demain…Mais un jour viendra ou je devrait retourner à l'époque à laquelle j'appartient…Et ce voyage, je devrait le faire seule…Bien que je souhaiterait de tout mon cœur t'emmener avec moi…Je sait que ce n'est pas possible…C'est peut-être pour cela aussi que je voudrait tant devenir adulte…Si je l'était alors peut-être que je pourrait le faire… »

« Mais Chibi usa…A ton époque tu me reverra…Même si je devait attendre un temps infini, je te promets que je ne t'oublierait pas...Et que je serait là pour t'y accueillir… »

« Hotaru…Je ne sait pas si j'ai le droit te le dire...Mais aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le monde d'où je vient…Et même si je t'y revoyait…Tant de temps se serait passé depuis notre dernière rencontre que ce ne serait pas toi que je reverrait…Tu sera devenu quelqu'un d'autres…Quelqu'un de différent que je ne comprendrait pas et qui ne me comprendra pas comme nous arrivons à le faire encore maintenant…Et ce sera bien pire que si je ne te revoyait jamais…Tu sera là...Mais pourtant nous seront bien plus éloignées que jamais…Et chaque jour que je passerait avec toi me le rappellera…Voilà pourquoi je suit si triste…Parce que je voudrait te garder pour toujours auprès de moi et que je sait que je ne le pourrait pas…Je voudrait garder pour toujours ma luciole au creux de mes mains pour qu'elle puisse m'éclairer chaque nuit…C'est pitoyable n'est-ce pas ?Il y a quelques instants je te disait qu'il m'arrivait de penser que je suit devenu assez mûre pour devenir adulte mais il semblerait que je demeurerait éternellement cette petite enfant gâtée qui voudrait que tout ses caprices lui soit accordé, qui fond en larmes quand ce n'est pas le cas et qui finit par faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aime en essayant de les obtenir de force…Rien n'a changé depuis cette époque...Non…Je n'ai vraiment rien appris…Si je reste plus longtemps je finirait par serrer mes mains tellement fort pour empêcher ma luciole de s'enfuir loin de moi que je finirait par l'écraser …C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai voulu t'arracher ce baiser…Tant que je le pouvait encore et sans même te demander ton avis…Je sait que tu m'aime Hotaru chan…Mais sans doute pas de la même façon que moi je t'aime…J'aurait du me contenter de profiter de nos derniers moments d'amitié ensemble…Mais même cela je n'ai pas eu la patience de le faire…Et maintenant je l'ai peut-être déjà perdu…Peut-être même que tu me déteste Hotaru chan ? Si c'est le cas, s'il te plait ne me le dit pas tout de suite…Laisse moi rester encore un instant avec toi…Accorde ce dernier caprices à une petite fille qui ne pourra jamais devenir grande…S'il te plait… »

Chibi usa eut à peine prononcé ses mots qu'elle se blottit contre la poitrine d'Hotaru en éclatant en sanglots.

_« Chibi usa chan, quand je te voit ainsi pleurer dans mes bras comme n'importe quelle petite fille le ferait avec sa mère, j'ai l'impression que tu es redevenu l'enfant que tu as cessé d'être pendant un court instant…Et pourtant…Et pourtant tu n'es plus tout à fait une enfant sans être pour autant une adulte…Tu n'as pas encore perdu tout à fait ton innocence et pourtant tu me la confie à moi en me demandant de te l'arracher ? Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de ce que tu me demandes, même si je ne pourrais sans doute jamais te le donner ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que l'amour que je pourrais t'offrir pourra vraiment remplacer ce trésor que tu me confies si naïvement ? L'amour que je pourrait t'offrir…Oui Chibi usa moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé…Peut être même dès notre première rencontre moi aussi…Oui…Mais je ne pensait pas te le confier avant plusieurs années…Je ne pensait pas que ce serait toi qui viendrait te confier à moi…Si tôt…D'ailleurs je ne pensait pas te le confier un jour de peur de te perdre…Et toi…Non Chibi usa, je ne suit vraiment pas quelqu'un qui mérite qu'on lui sacrifie son innocence…j'ai déjà failli te prendre la vie et il se pourrait bien qu'un jour je soit forcé de te prendre bien plus encore…Et pourtant…Pourtant…Tout en sachant cela… »_

Celle qui était redevenu la petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé tout à fait d'être et qu'elle ne cesserait sans doute jamais totalement d'être frémit en sentant la main de son amie lui caresser les cheveux, levant la tête elle croisa son regard triste contrastant avec le sourire qu'elle lui offrait.

« Chibi usa…Je voudrait plus que tout te rendre à mon tour cet amour que tu m'offre…Mais je ne le peut pas…Non parce que je ne le partage pas, bien au contraire…Non pas que je ne le désire pas plus que tout au monde…Mais la seule chose que cet amour que je voudrait tant t'offrir t'apporteras…Nous apportera…Ce ne sera que des souffrances…Et s'il y a une choses que je ne veut pas, c'est bien te faire souffrir à nouveaux…Je l'ai déjà fait…Et quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je serait forcé de le faire…A un point que tu ne peut pas t'imaginer…Pourquoi Chibi usa ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partages cet amour que je te porte ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me le dises ? »

« Ho...Hotaru chan ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Je t'en supplie, ne te sent pas obligée… »

Hotaru suscita le silence de son amie en posant un doigt sur ses lèves, avant de le promener le long de ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui venaient d'y couler.

« Chibi usa…Je pense chacun des mots que je vient de te dire...Et c'est bien pour ça que je pourrait jamais te mentir, même si je le voulait…Te détester Chibi usa ? Mais comment est-ce que je le pourrais ? Mais cet amour que je te porte, aussi grand qu'il puisse être, ne pourra jamais changer le cours des choses…Je suit Hotaru, celle qui t'aime plus que tout au monde, mais je suit aussi Sailor Saturne, celle qui un jour devra te prendre la vie…Et cela bien que je le veuille plus que tout au monde, je ne pourra sans doute jamais y changer quoi que ce soit… »

Pour toutes réponses aux paroles de son amie, Chibi usa entreprît de prendre sa main et de la poser sur son cœur.

« Est-ce que tu l'entend ? Est-ce que tu entends ce petit cœur qui bat ? Sait-tu pourquoi il bat si vite ? Sait-tu pour qui il bat si vite ? Pour toi et personne d'autres que toi… Me faire souffrir Hotaru chan ? Oui je souffre parce que je t'aime…Et que je ne pourrait jamais te témoigner cet amour autant que je le voudrait…Je souffre parce que je sait qu'un jour je t'abandonnerait et que tu en souffriras autant que moi sinon plus… Et ça m'est d'autant plus douloureux à savoir maintenant que je sait que tu partage ses sentiments que j'éprouve…Mais je ne pourrait jamais souffrir en restant prêt de toi en sachant que tu m'aime au moins autant que je t'aime…Tu me dit qu'un jour tu devra me tuer ? Eh bien ce jour là Hotaru chan, je t'offrirait cette vie que tu voudras me prendre de tout mon cœur…Cette vie que j'aime tellement, je ne l'offrirait à personne d'autre que toi… Alors s'il te plait, n'ait plus peur de ce jour funeste ou tu devra le faire… Parce que ce jour là, je ne souffrirais pas, je serais heureuse… La seule de nous deux à faire souffrir l'autres ce sera moi et moi seul… Alors ne dit pas que tu me fera souffrir…Ce ne sont peut-être que les paroles d'une enfant naïve qui ne se rend pas compte de la gravité de ce qu'elle dit mais c'est ce que je pense… »

Levant les yeux vers le visage de sa bien aimée, Hotaru s'aperçu que la nuit était tombée sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte.

« Chibi usa…Il est tard…Nous devons rentrer… »

Chibi usa sécha ses dernières larmes d'un revers de la main avant d'acquiescer à son amie…

Hotaru se mit à sourire en se demandant si celle qu'elle portait sur son dos et dont les bras entouraient son cou avait finit par s'assoupir tandis qu'elles étaient sur le point d'arriver chez elle mais le doux murmures qu'elle lui glissa à l'oreille lui confirma que non.

« Hotaru chan…Quoi qu'il arrive…Quoi que tu puisse être amenée à faire et quoi que tu soit devenu…Je resterait toujours avec toi…Est-ce que toi aussi tu resteras avec moi quoi qu'il puisse arriver ?Est ce que tu essaiera ? »

« Oui Chibi usa…Rien ne pourra me faire désirer d'être éloignée de toi…Je ferait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive.. »

« Tu me le promets ? »Lui demanda timidement la princesse qu'elle tenait contre elle comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors qu'il puisse y avoir au monde.

« Oui… »Lui répondit-elle en souriant de la naïveté avec laquelle elle lui avait faite cette demande. « Je te le promets… »


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Assise aux cotées de Setsuna sur la prairie verdoyante qui entourait la maison ou elle vivait toutes les trois avec leur fille adoptive, Haruka observait d'un air paisible la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde leur faire une démonstration de ses talents de virtuose. Lorsque la douce mélodie qu'elle faisait naître aux grés des mouvements de son archet acheva de faire vibrer ses dernières notes, Michiru eut le droit aux applaudissements enthousiasme de son maigre public.

« Je voit que tu n'a rien perdu de ton talents… Est-ce que cette superbe valse que tu viens de nous offrir est une de tes compositions ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher Setsuna…Oui c'est en effet une de mes oeuvres que vous avez eu la chance d'écouter en avant-première…Ce qui est somme toute normale puisque c'est pour l'une de vous deux que je l'ai composé…Bien que l'heureuse élue ne se montre pas aussi enthousiaste que je l'espérait quand je l'ai fait… » Répondit l'artiste à son ami tout en souriant à celle à qui s'adressait sa dernière remarque.

« Navré de ne pas pouvoir te montrer à quel point j'apprécie le cadeaux que tu m'offre…Mais voit-tu je préférerait de loin danser cette valse avec toi que te l'entendre me la jouer… »murmura Haruka à sa bien aimée en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

« Tu saura toujours retourner la situation à ton avantage à ce que je voit…Mais à la réflexion, je préférait que tu me présente plutôt des excuses pour ton manque d'enthousiasme… »

« Vos désir sont des ordres ma chère…Bien que je pense pouvoir trouver un meilleur usage à ma langue que celui de te noyer sous un torrents de compliments… »susurra doucement Haruka à celle qui prenait un malin plaisir à dissimuler ses véritables pensées sous un discours des plus anodin.

« Je n'en doute pas…Mais attends au moins que les « enfants » soient partis…Setsuna devra bientôt nous quitter et d'ici quelques minutes Mamoru nous amènera la princesse qui ne manqueras pas d'aller butiner ailleurs avec notre luciole…Nous laissant un peu d'intimité… »lui répondit sa dulcinée du tac au tac.

« Tu devrait faire attention aux choix de tes mots…Lorsque je t'entends me dire que la princesse ira butiner avec notre luciole, je ne peut m'empêcher d'imaginer des scènes que la décence m'interdit de décrire à d'aussi chastes oreilles que les tiennes… »

« Tu es vraiment impossible…Tu sait très bien que ce n'est pas ça que je voulait dire… »

« Peut-être mais l'occasion de te prendre en faute était trop belle…Et puis qui sait ? Les enfants grandissent et un beau jour peut être que te paroles se révèleront plus appropriés… »

« Peut-être…Après tout ses deux là passent beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment…Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre puisque c'est sans doute grâce à ça que notre fille à retrouvé le sourire qu'elle avait perdu depuis ce jour ou je l'ai surprise avec mon miroir… »

Haruka prit un air pensif à ses mots.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu y voir et qui l'a effrayé au point qu'elle n'a jamais voulu nous le dire…Je préfèrerait maintenir ce miroir loin d'elle mais étant donné que je soupçonne Setsuna de nous l'emprunter régulièrement pour le donner à la petite lady, je pense que ce n'est guère possible… »

« N'est ce pas le rôle d'une tante que d'aider les enfants à faire ce que leur parents leur interdissent ? » répondit Setsuna au reproche que lui faisait son amie à mots couverts.

« Je voit que tu l'accusée ne nie pas les faits qui lui sont reprochés…Elle aurait bien du mal d'ailleurs puisque nous savons aussi bien qu'elle que sa petite Lady obtient tout ce qu'elle veut d'elle d'un simple regard soit disant larmoyants… »

Haruka se mit à sourire en admirant le petit air imperceptiblement renfrognée qu'elle avait fait naître chez son amie avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

« Setsuna, pense tu vraiment que cela soit très prudent de lui confier ce miroir lorsqu'on voit ce qu'il a pu susciter chez elle ? »

« Ce miroir reflète avant tout ce que celui qui le regarde cache au fond de son cœur…Ses angoisses, ses remords, ses désirs…Empêcher Hotaru de pouvoir les percevoir de façon aussi limpide ne fera pas disparaître ses problèmes, cela ne fera que les rendre moins visibles à ses yeux et aux nôtres...Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit peut être trop tard et que nous ne puissions qu'en subir les conséquences… Je pense donc, si tu me demandes mon avis, qu'il vaut mieux la laisser s'en servir… »

Michiru demeura silencieuse, semblant peser les paroles de Setsuna, avant de se joindre de nouveaux à la conversation.

« Setsuna, tu sait aussi bien que moi que les pouvoir de ce miroir ne se limitent pas à cela…Ils peuvent aussi lui donner accès à son passée et à son avenir… »

« Percevoir l'avenir, même par bribes peut nous parfois nous aider à éviter le pire…Nous en avons eu maintes fois l'expérience… »

« Mais le passé lui, ne pourra jamais être changé…Et je préférerait autant que possible qu'Hotaru ait un accès au sien aussi limitée que possible… Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi…Peut-être même est-il déjà trop tard sur ce point… »

« Michiru, quoi que tu puisse faire, tu ne pourra pas l'en protéger éternellement… »

La jeune femme soupira à ses mots.

« Je le sait…Mais je ne peut pas m'y résigner passivement pour autant… »

Setsuna se mit à sourire devant les inquiétudes de son amie.

« Michiru, je suit heureuse que tu puisse te sentir aussi concerné par Hotaru...Mais tu ne doit pas te laisser emprisonner par tes inquiétudes…Si hotaru faisait usage de ce miroir sans l'aide de personne, je m'y montrerait réticente moi aussi mais si la petite Lady lui apporte son aide, je pense qu'elle parviendra à surmonter ses peurs…d'ailleurs elle semble en bonne voie pour cela. Il y a encore quelque jour, elle n'aurait approché la pièce où se trouvait ce miroir pour rien au monde et à présent, même si elle n'ose pas nous le dire, je la soupçonne d'être aussi enthousiaste que notre princesse à l'utiliser. Ce qui semble montrer qu'elle a surmonté ses problèmes… »

Michiru se mis à sourire à son tour aux son de paroles rassurantes de la gardienne du temps.

« Tu as sans doute raison…Mais après tout il est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle puisque je l'aime autant que si je lui avait donné naissance moi-même… »

Tout en ruminant les paroles de Setsuna, Haruka se rapprocha de la table du jardin sur laquelle reposait le miroir de sa compagne et entreprit de mettre la main sur l'objet qui suscitait tant d'inquiétudes de sa part.

_« Miroir, mon beaux miroir…Pourrait-tu donc me donner un aperçu de ce que ses deux là contemplent continuellement à travers toi ? »_songea-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans la surface réfléchissante.

Comme en réponse à la requête silencieuse d'Haruka, l'univers dissimulé derrière la fine paroi de verre se déploya autour d'elle d'un seul coup.

Celle qui était sous la protection demeura un moment décontenancée par la vision auquel elle était brusquement confrontée. Pourquoi diable ce miroir avait-il jugé bon de la transporter instantanément au beau milieu de Tokyo ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre ou plutôt la seule réponse qu'Haruka reçut à sa question fut le silence qui semblait s'être abattu sur la capitale. Promenant son regard inquiet autour d'elle, elle en découvrit brusquement la cause. Un halo de lumière violette avait commencé à s'illuminer plusieurs kilomètres devant elle, laissant à peine le temps à Haruka de se demander qu'elle pouvait être la nature de cet étrange phénomène, il se déploya soudainement en une vague lumineuse qui recouvrit en un instant la totalité du monde qui l'entourait. A ce moment précis toutes les personnes qui entouraient la jeune femme se figèrent et disparurent en une fraction de seconde comme s'ils s'étaient changés en statue de sel dispersée par une bourrasque de vent d'une puissance inimaginable. Ployant face à l'impact de l'onde de choc qui venait d'anéantir toute vie dans cette cité, Haruka essaya de pousser un hurlement d'horreur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge…La vague lumineuse n'avait semble-t-il pas seulement dépossédé le monde de toute vie mais l'avait également condamné à un silence absolu.

La senshi frissonna face à cette vision qui ne lui avait été que trop familière à une époque pas si lointaine, la venue du silence…

Haruka tomba à genoux et frappa frénétiquement le sol de ses poings. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ou pourrait-il arriver un jour si ce que venait de lui montrer le miroir aller se produire dans un avenir proche? Pourquoi avait-elle ou allaient-elle échouer dans leur mission ? Que lui resterait-il maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucun monde à protéger ? Pourquoi l'apocalypse qui venait de se produire l'avait-elle épargnée ? Etait-ce une punition du ciel pour avoir subi un échec aussi abject ?

Celle qui semblait être le dernier être humains encore vivant sur cette terre demeura ainsi prostrée pendant un temps qui lui sembla être infini avant d'être éveillé de sa torpeur par le dernier son qu'elle aurait cru entendre au milieu de cette ville dévastée…Le doux tintements d'une clochette…Qui fût bientôt suivi de plusieurs autres… Se retournant pour voir ce qui en avait été à l'origine, Haruka écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa fille se diriger vers elle sur une bicyclette en compagnie de Chibi usa installée sur le porte-bagages, une main autour des épaules de la conductrice pour ne pas tomber, l'autre brandit en l'air pour l'encourager à accélérer…

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent en trombes à côté d'elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention, en fait le paysage dévasté qui les entourait ne semblait même pas les décontenancer le moins du monde. Sans parvenir à en croire ses yeux, Haruka contempla sa fille continuer de pédaler le plus sereinement du monde en s'amusant à faire tinter la clochette de son vélo sur son passage pour répondre aux sollicitations de sa passagère qui riait aux éclats en entendant la mélodie enfantine retentir autour d'elle.

Rendu muette par la stupéfaction, Haruka ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle surréaliste que lui offraient cette adolescente et cette petite fille parcourant la ville en ruine comme s'il s'agissait d'un jardin d'enfant en ayant l'air de s'amuser follement jusqu'à ce qu'un autre son retentisse derrière elle, celui de la valse que venait de lui jouer Michiru avant qu'elle ne plonge son regard dans le miroir. Se retournant dans l'espoir de voir sa bien aimée et de pouvoir lui demander quel pouvait bien être le sens de cette mascarade elle vit tout ses espoirs partir en fumée en ne découvrant qu'un phonographe installé sur le monticule de ruine se situant au centre de la place autour de laquelle les deux amies s'amusaient à tournoyer…

Le spectacle dura ainsi un bon moment, laissant tout loisir à celle qu'Hotaru voyait comme un père de se demander si elle ne venait pas de perdre tout simplement la raison ou si c'est le monde au sein duquel elle se trouvait qui venait de devenir fou, avant de s'interrompre lorsque la bicyclette conduite par Hotaru dérailla sur une des crevasses lézardant la place faisant basculer ses passagères sur un parterre de fleurs.

L'accident loin d'avoir mis fin à leur joie semblait l'avoir au contraire décuplé puisqu'elles riaient toutes deux comme des folles tandis qu'elles demeuraient étalées l'une sur l'autres par terre…Lorsque leur crise d'Hilarité eut finalement prit fin, Hotaru se releva brusquement avant de prendre Chibi usa dans ses bras et d'entreprendre de tournoyer sur elle-même. Haruka se demanda un instant la signification du comportement de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'il se révèle dans toutes sa touchante simplicité, elle avait entreprit de danser une valse avec son amie au rythme de la mélodie que le gramophone répandait sur la place…

Elles disparurent un court instant derrière un monticule de gravats avant d'en ressortir complètement métamorphosées sous le regard médusé de l'unique spectatrice de leur jeu. Hotaru, qui était à présent revêtue d'une ample robe de soie noire lui donnant l'air d'une reine, semblait avoir vieillie de quelques années en l'espace d'un instant, passant de l'état jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année à celui de jeune femme âgée tout au plus de vingt ans mais le changement le plus spectaculaire s'était produit chez Chibi usa…Celle qu'Hotaru tenait dans ses bras comme une petite fille ayant exigée de son père qu'il danse une valse avec elle avant de bondir dans les bras de celui-ci pour lui forcer à accepter sa requête avait à présent un âge comparable à celui de sa cavalière.

Ayant à peine le temps de se demander une fois de plus quel était la signification de tout ceci, haruka constata estomaquée que le décor qui les entouraient venait lui aussi de changer, elles ne se trouvaient plus dans une cité venant de subir l'apocalypse de plein fouet mais au milieu d'une somptueuse salle de bal ou le phonographe avait fait place à un orchestre de musiciens faisant promener leurs archets sur leur instruments sans cesser de fixer les partitions installé sur leur pupitres. Mais la senshi se rendit bien compte qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait au bout de ses surprises et que la dernière allait se révéler de taille puisqu'en examinant plus attentivement les membres de l'orchestre elle se rendit compte qu'une partie d'entre eux étaient dans un état de décomposition avancé comme s'ils venait tout juste de sortir de leurs tombes pour venir user de leur talents là ou ils étaient réclamés avec le plus de ferveur…

Haruka avait à peine commencé à essayer de trouver un sens à cette nouvelle fantasmagorie des plus macabres que le monde cauchemar qui l'entourait se dissipa aussitôt pour laisser la place à sa propre image que lui renvoyait le miroir qu'elle tenait de nouveaux en main…

« Haruka ? Répond-moi, qu'est ce que tu viens de voir ? Haruka ? »

Se tournant vers une Michiru concernée, celle qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de regagner le monde réel poussa un soupir désespéré.

« Je…Je ne saurait pas te décrire pour le moments ce que j'ai pu voir ou ressentir…Je me demande encore si je ne vient pas de m'éveiller d'un rêve…Mais tout ce que je suit en mesure de te dire c'est que cela ne me paraît présager rien de bon… »

Les trois senshis demeurèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée de Mamoru déposant devant leur maison celle dont elles attendaient la venue ne vienne interrompre le cours de leur réflexions, la vue de Chibi usa se précipitent vers elles ou plus précisément l'une d'entre elles les forçant à dissimuler leurs appréhensions derrière un sourire de bienvenue.

« Pluton…Je suit si heureuse de te voir… »s'écria leur invitée en bondissant dans les bras de son amie.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, petite lady mais je craint que nous n'auront pas l'occasion de nous voir bien longtemps…D'ailleurs j'entend déjà celle que tu es venu chercher sortir de la maison pour te rejoindre… » murmura Setsuna avec un sourire attendrie.

Voyant qu'on ne lui avait pas menti et que sa meilleure amie se précipitait vers elle pour la rejoindre, la petite princesse bondit hors des bras de Pluton pour courir vers celle qui l'avait attendu. Hotaru fit de son mieux pour réceptionner le véritable boulet de canon qui fusa vers elle mais ne pus éviter leur chute respective, provoquant l'hilarité de son amie et les sourires attendris de celles qui les observaient.

Après que s'être relevée et avoir aidé son amie à en faire autant, la petite princesse courut se précipiter sur Michiru pour l'entourer de ses bras.

« Michiru, est ce que tu pourra me prêter ton miroir une fois de plus ? S'il te plaît, je te promets que j'y ferais attention… »

Hésitant à accorder une fois de plus ce caprice à celle qui serait un jour sa future reine après l'expérience que venait de faire Haruka, Michiru finit tout de même par se rendre aux supplications de la petite lady lorsque Pluton lui fit silencieusement signe de le faire.

Après avoir embrassé Michiru avec effusion pour la remercier de son geste, Chibi usa se précipita pour aller rejoindre son amie qui venait de sortir sa bicyclette.

« Vous comptez aller en promenade ? Si c'est le cas, Mamoru ou Haruka pourrait vous déposer en voiture là où vous allez aller. »leur fît remarquer Setsuna en souriant.

« Merci maman Setsun mais nous pouvont très bien y aller seules, ce n'est pas très loin… »lui répondit sa fille en enfourchant sur la selle de son vélo, qui manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol lorsque Chibi usa bondit joyeusement sur le porte bagage.

_« Cela fait déjà quelques temps qu'Hotaru refuse que nous lui servions de chauffeurs et préfère utiliser cette bicyclette qu'Haruka lui a offert…Je suppose que c'est sa façon à elle d'oublier l'époque ou elle était malade et dépendante des autres au quotidien… »_

« Serait-ce trop vous demander que de savoir ou est ce que vous compter passer l'après midi ? »

« C'est un se-cret… »répondit Chibi usa à son amie, en profitant pour lui tirer la langue au passage.

« Eh bien, eh bien…Je pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de secret entre nous…Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous ne sommes plus amies petite Lady ? »marmonna Setsuna avec un air faussement vexé.

« Nous seront toujours amies Pluton…Mais il y a certaines choses que l'on ne doit pas dire même à ses amies… »

Setsuna se retint de sourire en voyant sa petite Lady semblait beaucoup s'amuser de son petit jeu.

« Je voit, je voit…Donc je suppose qu'Hotaru ne sait pas non plus où est ce que vous iraient ? »

« Bien sûr que si puisque c'est elle qui m'y emmène…Vraiment Pluton à force de rester dans la lune tu n'as plus les pieds sur terre… »lui répliqua la princesse provoquant l'hilarité d'une Michiru que même le regard vexé de son amie n'arriva pas à arrêter.

Elle y parvint finalement lorsque sa fille et son amie disparurent au coin d'une rue après les avoir salué une dernière fois d'un signe de la main.

C'est à ce moment qu'Haruka reprît l'air soucieux qu'elle avait dissimulé jusque là.

« Est-tu vraiment sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de leur avoir confié ce miroir malgré ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« Je te l'ait dit, se refuser de regarder nos problèmes en face ne le fera pas disparaître…Et s'ils sont vraiment lié à la petite Lady et son amie, je pense qu'elles seules pourront les résoudre…Mais pour cela nous nous devons de leur en donner les moyens. »

»N'y a-t-il pas aussi un risque que nous ne faisons que précipiter les choses en procédant ainsi alors que tout aurait très bien pu s'arranger si elles en étaient restées là ? »

« Peut-être mais c'est un risque à courir… »

Haruka rumina la réponse de Setsuna d'un air sombre en regardant la rue au coin de laquelle sa fille avait disparu…


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

Tapotant nerveusement des doigts le volant de sa voiture, Haruka étouffa un juron devant son incapacité à retrouver la trace de sa fille. Elles n'étaient parties il y a tout juste quelques minutes, elles ne devaient pourtant pas être allé bien loin…D'autant que l'endroit ou elles s'étaient rendu ne devait pas être bien éloigné de la demeure d'Hotaru pour qu'elle puisse s'y rendre en bicyclette avec une passagère.

D'un seul coup comme en réponse à ses prières d'avoir le moindre indice pour les retrouver, le tintement lointain d'une sonnette retentit. Se penchant dans la direction d'ou semblait avoir retenti le bruit, elle aperçut une bicyclette conduite par quelqu'un semblant avoir un semblant de ressemblance à Hotaru même de loin et pédalant avec une gamine de l'âge de Chibi usa accroché à elle filer à toute vitesse dans la rue que le pont ou sur lequel elle était stationné enjambait. Au mépris de la prudence et des règles les plus élémentaires du code de la route, Haruka extirpa sa voiture hors de la fille de véhicules stationnant devant un feu encore rouge et batailla pour éviter les voitures qui manquaient de la percuter en arrivant en sens inverse.

Se moquant des coups de klaxons retentissant devant son passage, la jeune femme entreprît de rejoindre en un temps record la rue ou elle avait vu sa fille, violant au passage plusieurs priorités et sens interdit. Une fois arrivée à son but, elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir celles qu'elle suivait tourner au coin d'une rue. Sans perdre un instant elle tourna à son tour au coin de la même rue à une vitesse comparable à celle avec laquelle elle parcourait les circuits automobiles lors des compétitions sportives auquel elle participait quotidiennement.

Elle frappa violement le tableau de bord de sa voiture de son poing en constatant que les deux jeunes filles avaient disparu comme par enchantement.

_« Si elles ont eu le temps de sortir de cette rue, ma fille à des capacités physique plus que suffisantes pour me faire de l'ombre dans les années à venir…Leur destination doit se trouver là…Si je regarde attentivement, je devrait pouvoir les retrouver…Michiru et Setsuna peuvent penser ce qu'elles veulent mais vu la ressemblance troublantes entre les circonstances présentes et ce que j'ai vu dans ce maudit miroir, je préfère encore jouer les pères trop protecteurs plutôt que d'apprendre après coup un drame que j'aurait pu éviter si nous avions été plus prudentes… »_

Parcourant la rue au ralenti en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil autour d'elle, l'objet de ses recherches finit par tomber sous son regard. La bicyclette était bien là, posée contre le mur d'un pavillon de banlieue en ruine protégé des intrusions en tout et pour tout par une grille en fer forgé défoncée et rongées par la rouille et les moisissures. Garant discrètement sa voitures quelques mètres plus loin, Haruka pénétra à son tour dans le jardin laissé à l'abandon depuis une période qui s'étalait probablement sur plusieurs années en faisant de son mieux pour être hors de vue des fenêtres aux vitres brisées qui hérissait les murs du pavillon comme autant d'oeils scrutant impitoyablement les alentours et prêt à signaler sa présence à celles qui visiblement s'était installé dans la demeure en l'absence de tout autres propriétaires. Accroupi dans les fougères entourant les murs la demeure, Haruka en faisant de son mieux pour n'émettre aucun son susceptible de trahir sa présence tout en restant à l'affût du moindre bruit lui révélant celle de sa fille et de son amie.

Entendant en provenance du pavillon le bruit d'un meubles d'un poids respectable que l'on faisait apparemment glisser sur le sol, Haruka leva doucement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre aux vitres encrassées se trouvant au dessus d'elle.

Assise sur un lit poussiéreux situé au centre de la pièce, Chibi usa observait d'un air impatient son amie en train d'installer ce qui semblait être un vieux phonographe sur la commode qu'elle venait de placer dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tu arriveras à faire marcher cette antiquité ? » murmura la petite princesse en regardant son amie extirper de son étui un vieux disque avant de souffler dessus pour en faire disparaître toute trace de poussière.

Pour toute réponse une douce musique se répandit dans la pièce lorsque Hotaru plaça le bras de l'appareil sur le disque.

« On dirait bien que oui… »murmura l'adolescente en se rapprochant de son amie tout en secouant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser de la poussière qui les imprégnait.

« Pourquoi donc est ce que tu tenait-tu tant à mettre de la musique ? »marmonna Chibi usa d'un air renfrognée par le fait que son amie avait fait tomber à plat toutes ses remarques sur l'impossibilité de rendre vie à ce vieux phonographe.

Hotaru se mit à sourire.

« Parce que s'il y a bien une chose que tu m'a apprises sur moi-même, Chibi usa chan c'est que je ne veut plus demeurer un seul instant dans le silence… »

« Le silence.. ? »

« Pendant toute mon existence avant que je ne te rencontre, le silence était la seule chose que je faisait naître sur mon passage et la seule chose qui demeurait lorsque je m'en allait…Maintenant je ne veut plus être celle qui fait naître le silence mais celle qui le fait disparaître…Je ne veut plus faire disparaître la joie à chacune de mes arrivées mais au contraire la susciter…Alors en attendant que je puisse offrir au monde entier cette musique que je garde au fond de moi…Cette musique qui était scellé par le silence et que tu as su délivrer de sa prison…Cette musique qui fera ressentir au monde entier ce que je ressent chaque fois que je suit avec toi et qui continuera de le faire lorsque nous ne seront plus là pour l'écouter…je veut écouter celles des autres… »

« Alors je suit la muse d'une future musicienne de talent ? Michiru sera contente quand elle l'apprendra…Est-ce que j'aurait au moins la chance d'être la première à entendre ce que tu composeras ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, ma petite égérie… »murmura Hotaru en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Et est ce que la petite égérie à déjà commencé à inspirer quelque chose à l'artiste qu'elle a choisi ? » demanda gentiment Chibi usa à son amie avant de sourire en voyant que la gène suscitée par sa question avait commencé a donner un teint rose délicat à la blancheur immaculée du visage de son amie.

« Oui… »murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Et est ce que tu lui as déjà trouvé un titre ? » continua la petite Lady amusée.

« Oui… »

« Et tu ne voudrait pas me dire ce que c'est… »

Hotaru demeura silencieuse pendant quelques minutes avant de consentir à répondre d'une voix à peine audible.

-« Je l'ai intitulé «La dernière valse »… »

Chibi usa intrigué par la réponse de son amie décida d'exiger d'elle de plus ample précisions.

« Une valse ? Mais pourquoi lui donner ce titre ? »

Le visage d'Hotaru abandonna le teint rouge qu'il avait pris pour arborer une expression mélancolique.

« Parce que cette musique raconte l'histoire de la dernière histoire d'amour que connaîtra cette planète… »

Voyant au visage intrigué de Chibi usa qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'une explication aussi énigmatique, Hotaru continua.

« Cette musique racontera notre histoire…Celle des deux dernières personnes à mourir lorsque ce monde s'achèvera…Celle d'une amoureuse qui se verra tuer par l'élue de son cœur…Celle de sa meurtrière dont la dernier chose qu'elle verra au monde sera le corps sans vie de celle qu'elle ne cessera jamais d'aimer…Ce sera une musique douce et mélancolique mais qui exprimera en même temps l'intensité de cet amour…Une intensité qui survivra au temps…Un message vibrant pour faire comprendre au monde entier que la mort n'est pas éternel, qu'elle ne fait qu'annoncer la résurrection et le retour de la vie…Enfin c'est en tout cas ce que je voudrait faire passer dans cette musique… »

« Hotaru chan… »murmura doucement Chibi usa en passant son doigt le long du sillon de larmes qui avait commencé à naître le long des joues de son amie.

« je sait que je ne devrait pas y penser…Que c'est morbide et que ça ne fera que prolonger un malheur qui me fera déjà bien assez souffrir mais je n'y peut rien, Chibi usa chan…Malgré tout mes efforts je n'arrive pas à oublier cette vision que j'ai eu dans le miroir et ce qu'elle signifie…Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je voudrait écrire une musique comme celle là…Pour ne plus avoir peur… »

« Hotaru chan…Setsuna et Michiru me l'ont dit quand je leur ait demandé…Ce miroir ne reflète pas uniquement l'avenir mais aussi ce qu'il y a dans notre cœur, tout ce qu'il nous montre n'arrivera pas forcement…Tu as peur de ce qui pourrait arriver mais cela ne veut pas forcement dire que cela doit arriver quoi que nous fassions…D'ailleurs quand nous regardons ce miroir ensemble, il ne nous montre rien d'effrayant, bien au contraire…Est-ce que ça ne prouve pas qu'ensemble, nous pouvons être heureuse ? Qu'ensemble nous pouvons changer notre avenir ? »

Hotaru, dont le visage devenait plus serein au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait les paroles de la petite princesse, finit par essuyer ses larmes avant de se pencher en souriant vers celle qui lui avait redonné la joie qu'elle venait de perdre.

« Chibi usa…Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu as toujours su dissiper mes craintes, toujours su apaiser mes souffrances comme tu vient de le faire…Quelque fois j'en vient à me demander si tu n'es pas trop parfaite pour exister…Si tu n'existe pas uniquement dans mes rêves et qu'un triste jour je finirait par me réveiller… »

« Si c'est vraiment le cas…Embrasse-moi une dernière fois avant de te réveiller… »

Tout en murmurant ses paroles, la petite Lady leva la tête vers sa dulcinée et l'instant d'après leurs yeux se fermèrent tandis que leur lèvres se rencontrèrent pour s'unir en un baiser passionné.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant un long moment, qui sembla se prolonger à l'infini avant que leurs lèvres se séparent à nouveaux et que le cours du temps reprenne enfin sa course.

« Cette musique dont tu me parlait tout à l'heure…Est-ce que tu as commencé à l'écrire ? »

Hotaru acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrait pas m'en jouer les premières mesures ? Puisque tu as emporté ton violon… »

« Navré mais de même qu'il faut deux personnes pour danser une valse, il faut au moins être deux personne pour jouer cette musique… Et si l'une d'entre elle doit effectivement avoir un violon, l'autre doit jouer d'un hautbois…Donc à moins que tu ne m'aies caché des talents de musicienne émérite, il faudra que tu attendes un peu… »

Chibi usa soupira pour marquer sa déception.

« Donc il y aura au moins quelqu'un qui entendra cette musique avant moi…Je suit déçu, tu m'avait pourtant dit que je serait la première… Tu ne voudrais pas m'apprendre à jouer du hautbois ? Comme ça nous pourrions la jouer ensemble… »

« C'est une bonne idée mais je ne pense pas que j'aurait la patience d'attendre que tu ait fini ton apprentissage…Je voudrait que tu entende cette musique, que j'ai écrite spécialement pour nous, le plus vite possible après que je l'ai terminé… Donc ce sera finalement maman Michiru qui la découvrira en premier, désolé… Mais si ça peut te consoler, nous finirons par la jouer ensemble un jour…Bien que je préférais que nous dansions sur cette musique ensemble plutôt que de la jouer ensemble... »

La petite Lady garda un air renfrogné jusqu'à ce que son visage s'illumine brusquement.

« Héhé…Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me permettrait de l'entendre avant tout le monde… » murmura-t-elle d'un air effrontée en brandissant le miroir de Michiru, posé à côté d'elle.

« Chibi usa chan, non ! Tu attendras que je l'aie terminé… »

Hotaru tenta de reprendre le miroir de sa mère des mains de Chibi usa mais celle-ci parvint à le maintenir hors de sa portée. Les deux jeunes filles poursuivirent leur lutte, ponctué des hurlements de frustration d'Hotaru et des éclats de rire de Chibi usa, pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à Hotaru parvienne à maintenir les deux mains de la princesse serrées entre les siennes.

« Tu ferait mieux d'abandonner, je ne te laisserait pour rien au monde regarder dans ce miroir avant la grande première à laquelle tu assisteras… »

Chibi usa fit un sourire narquois à celle qui était affalée sur elle et la maintenait prisonnière, étendue sur le lit.

« Pour rien au monde ? Vraiment ? »

Avant même d'avoir le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit au défi de la petite Lady, Hotaru fût réduit au silence par les lèvres de celle-ci s'appliquant sur les siennes, incapable de s'arracher au baiser langoureux que lui offrait son amoureuse, elle finit par relâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses poignées, pour finir par leur rendre leur liberté de mouvements pour caresser les cheveux de celle qui la maintenait captive de la plus tendre des façons… Profitant de la liberté qui lui avait été accordé, Chibi usa ouvrit les yeux et, tandis que son amie continuait de maintenir les siens fermés, tendit le miroir aux dessus d'elle pour l'avoir dans son champs de vision. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêta à regarder dedans, Hotaru, comprenant subitement la nature du piège dans lequel elle venait de tomber, s'en arracha à regret et parvint, en un seul geste, à reprendre le miroir des mains de sa dulcinée…

« Chibi usa…Tu es vraiment impossible… »pesta-t-elle d'un air boudeur en maintenant couché sur le lit de son autre mains celle qui tendait ses deux bras pour qui essayer de lui reprendre son bien.

« Hotaru chan…Laisse-moi regarder dans ce miroir, s'il te plait...Après tout que cela ait lieu maintenant ou lorsque tu me la joueras avec Michiru, tu pourra voir ma réaction quand j'entendrait ta mélodie pour la première fois… »

Hotaru resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes mais finit par capituler devant le regard implorant que ne cessait de lui adresser la petite Lady.

« D'accord, Chibi usa…Tu as gagné…Mais nous le regarderont ensemble…Et c'est moi qui décidera du moment ou nous arrêteront… »

Tout en laissant éclater sa joie d'avoir réussi à arracher ce caprice à son amie, Chibi usa s'installa sur ses genoux pour pouvoir regarder dans le miroir avec elle.

Alors que les couleurs et les contours du monde qui l'entourait commencèrent à se dissoudre tel une aquarelle fraîchement peinte sous l'effet d'un filet d'eau et que celui se reflétant dans le miroir commença à devenir de plus en plus réel au point de l'engloutir, la petite Lady commença à entendre le son doux et harmonieux d'un hautbois faire parvenir à ses oreilles la mélodie la plus mélancolique qu'elle ait jamais pu entendre…Chibi usa failli être au bord des larmes tant le regret et la tristesse exprimées par cette musique lui semblait immense ,mais très vite la musique tendre et douce d'un violon, puis de plusieurs autres, se joignit à la complainte émise par le hautbois avant de la submerger totalement en un moment de pure délice.

Des images se formèrent autour d'elle au fur et à mesure que la valse d'Hotaru égrenait ses notes, au départ Chibi usa se vit elle-même ,assise sur une chaise, en train d'écouter Setsuna et Hotaru lui jouer la mélodie, mais l'image disparut au bout de quelques instants pour laisser à une autres…Cette fois la petite Lady se vit en train de jouer la valse avec celle qui l'avait composé, elle-même soufflait dans le hautbois qui avait recommencé subitement à faire jaillir ses notes empreintes de tristesse tandis qu'Hotaru promenait son archet sur le violon qui répondait à son compagnon en reprenant ses plaintes et en les mêlant au siennes…L'instant d'après une autre images se superposa à celle-ci avant de la remplacer totalement…A présent Chibi usa et Hotaru ne jouait plus la valse mais dansait l'une dans les bras de l'autres en suivant son rythme mélancolique…A la tristesse éveillée en elle par la mélodie, la petite lady joignit celle de ne pas pouvoir déjà vivre la scène qui lui était montré car telle qu'elle se voyait, elle n'avait plus rien d'une princesse mais avait déjà atteint l'âge et la grâce d'une reine tandis qu'elle était entraîné par une Hotaru qui semblait à présent âgée de vingt ans…Le regard de Chibi usa se focalisa sur la magnifique robe de soie noire et violette dont était revêtu sa luciole…Au milieu de l'océan de soie aussi noire que la plus obscure des nuits se détachait le symbole de Saturne, tissé de soie violette…La scène se dissipa l'instant d'après pour faire place à une autres, si Hotaru y était encore présente, au grand regret de Chibi usa, elle n'était plus à ses bras mais était cette fois installé sur un pupitre au milieu d'une gigantesque estrade, dirigeant avec grâce et élégance un orchestre en train de jouer la fameuse valse…Regardant plus attentivement autour d'elle, la petite Lady fût choquée en voyant qu'elle connaissait parfaitement le décor qui les entourait puisqu'il s'agissait de Crystal Tokyo noyée dans la brume matinale…Brume qui sembla envahir la totalité du monde dans lequel la future reine de la ville qu'elle venait de voir avait été englouti puisqu'il commença à disparaître pour finir par s'évanouir totalement…

Regrettant que son séjour dans ce monde merveilleux qui s'était ouvert devant elle fût si court, chibi usa leva un regard réprobateur vers celle qui avait fait cessé la vision…

« Navré, Chibi usa chan, mais je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, tu devras donc attendre pour la connaître… » lui murmura doucement à l'oreille celle à qui venait d'être adressé ce reproche silencieux.

Troublée par le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister, Haruka décida de s'en aller et de redonner à sa fille et à la petite Lady un peu de l'intimité qu'elle venait de leur dérober à leur insu…Si elle se sentait un peu honteuse de l'avoir fait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout de ressentir un grand soulagement…A la lumière des révélations qui venait de lui être faites, les visions que lui avait offert le miroir lui paraissait moins énigmatiques et surtout moins inquiétantes…Néanmoins un reste d'incertitude continuait à lui peser sur le cœur quand à ce dernier point…La romance qu'elle venait de voir se dérouler sous ses yeux n'aurait-elle vraiment aucune conséquences funestes ?Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir du mal à le croire, mais elle chassa bien vite ses inquiétudes… Une autre question lui occupait l'esprit pour l'instant, devait-elle révéler à Michiru ce qu'elle venait de voir ou attendre que les deux tourtereaux leur annoncent eux-mêmes la nouvelle ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se décida pour la seconde alternative et se mit à sourire en imaginant les réactions que ne manquerait pas de susciter cette révélations aux autres…Elle se demanda si elle aurait l'occasion de prendre une photo de ce moment grandiose lorsqu'il adviendrait…

Jetant un dernier regard attendri en direction de la demeure lorsqu'elle s'en éloigna aussi discrètement qu'elle s'en était approché, elle adressa au ciel une prière silencieuse en y mettant tout ses espoirs pour que sa fille et la princesse parviennent à trouver le bonheur auxquels elles aspiraient toutes deux..


End file.
